The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Durotan, Chieftain of the Frostwolves, was a brave noble leader among his kind. Battling against the darkness of the fel to protect his people he lost leaving behind his wife to face the future alone. There was a part of the tale history left untold of his beloved. Lyanna was brave, loyal, and devoted to Durotan, but while her mate was an orc she was human and princess of Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Prologue**

" _What do you think this stranger has come for," voiced Durotan, turning towards his friend riding on his wolf._

 _Shrugging, Orgrim Doomhammer said "I don't know."_

 _Thoughtful, Durotan mused "Well for this strange orc to travel so far north under a parley to speak to the Frostwolf Clan it must be important."_

 _Durotan was a huge orc with brown skin, two yellowed tusks jutting upwards from his lower jaw. Well muscled which was the result of strict training he experienced over the course of his life. Two thick braids hung down on either side of his ears the remaining black length braided or flowing freely. His ears were pointed, pierced wearing jewelry of bones and beads. His eyes were clear and brown. At the moment they were filled with intrigue._

 _Durotan, his father the clan Chieftain, Garad, his mother the Lorekeeper Geyah, Orgrim Doomhammer, and other selected members of the Frostwolves had been out hunting when a rider found them. He'd carried urgent news that a mysterious orc had arrived to speak to the Frostwolves under a parley. The very mention of a parley was already interesting enough for how rare an occurrence it was. The fact this stranger had not one, but two slaves in his company. Also, he along with one of his slaves was green instead of brown like all orcs._

 _Durotan was eager to return to the village to satisfy the growing curiosity with his own eyes wanting answers to the lingering questions in his mind._

 _The hunting party returned to Frostfire Ridge their ancestral home. Most of the clan was gathered in its heart exactly where they headed. At its base was a chair known as the Stone Seat. A spot reserved of great honor for every leader originating from this particular clan for generations._

 _Dusk had fallen when the group finally reached the village. A roaring fire blazed in the communal pit with each member of the tribe surrounding it. Following the sight of them the crowd parted immediately allowing them to see the one that had come creating such unease under a parley._

 _And he was sitting in the Stone Seat._

 _In the flickering light of the fire Durotan saw the stranger, and one of the two females on either side of him was crouched carrying a heavy metal about her throat, was indeed the color of moss as the rider had described. She looked like an orc, but, at the same time, was not._

 _The male was hunched in his cloak and clothing his beard grey. The newcomer leaned on a staff adorned with bone and skulls similar to the ones attached on his cloak. Symbols had been carved on it ones repeated around the opening to the stranger's cowl. His eyes gleamed with a glowing green luminescence of their own._

 _While these two were unique they weren't what actually caught Durotan's interest. Unlike the first female who carried obvious traces to being an orc the second held absolutely none whatsoever._

 _Similar to her counterpart she wore a huge binding piece of metal around her neck making sure she was unable to flee. Adding to the weight the connecting chain hanging appeared extremely heavy. But despite it all the slave sat, kneeling regal and straight refusing to be cowed. Her spine was erect, her demeanor calm. She might be in chains, but she's far from being tamed nor broken. Cuts and bruises covered the majority of her skin showing the treatment laid upon her both old and new by this orc and probably many others hands. Leaving numerous scars that would never fade away. She was lean, skinny, and bony looking like she hadn't had a decent meal in many moons. She was bleeding here and there with nasty, festering sores on her skin where the manacles had rubbed. What was considered clothing among orc kind was stained and torn. Speaking of skin it wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before in his life. It was as white as snow. Her long hair, black as the darkest of nights deep in winter, was tangled and dirt smeared her body._

 _If it weren't for her outward appearance Durotan would be fooled into believing she wasn't a slave at all._

 _Her head bent forward the long strands of her hair falling around her face Durotan failed to get a clear glimpse. That all changed in an instant._

 _As if she could sense his attention the slave raised her head their eyes connecting immediately._

 _Usually the eyes belonging to a slave resembled dull nearly dead of all signs of life accepting their fate. Hers were nothing of the sort._

 _The most striking crystal blue he'd set eyes on Durotan saw nothing but fierceness he didn't expect to find. He thought he spotted a touch apprehension and fear in her gaze only to have it completely overshadowed by the pure defiance and pride radiating at him._

 _In this very moment nothing was ever going to be the same ever again after this single meeting. Everything he knew is about to change forevermore._

 **Authors Note: So…how am I doing so far? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 1**

 **2 ½ years later:**

Durotan intuition had been correct everything had changed that faithful day. Over two years had passed and nothing stayed the same since.

After Gul'dan's failed attempt to enlist the Frostwolves into the Horde under the parley he decided to leave behind a gift as a gesture of good faith and sample of the bounties this new world he spoke of had to offer. The gift was the human slave he'd brought to accompany him called Lyanna, but she was no ordinary slave. Lyanna was princess to another world.

Over three years ago life for Lyanna was simple in Azeroth. As the King's younger sister she'd had the entire world at her feet. In her prime at eighteen years of age basically the only concern necessary for her to worry about was who her brother might arrange for her to marry or helping to look after he care of his children when his wife were unable. Life was good at least from the point of view of others.

In truth Lyanna was bored leading such a provincial life. While being royalty may appear glamorous from afar to her it was too repetitive for her tastes. Every day going like the one before. Lyanna was the fairest in all of the kingdoms. Possessing this beauty attracted dozens of suitors for her hand in marriage. They clearly desired her, but she was the opposite. None of them called to her in the least.

Lyanna wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere. She wanted it more than she could tell. For once it might be grand to have someone understand. Desperate for others to see she wanted so much more than they've got planned.

Until one day, unexpectedly, she was ripped away from it all literally in a flash.

Lyanna had left gone on a solitary hunting trip by herself, not an uncommon occurrence for her. Not only was she the most beautiful, but also she was one of the best hunters and accomplished rider. She'd been taught both at a very young age resulting in her archery becoming unmatched by anyone whom challenged her. Lyanna didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary would happen to her.

Lyanna was in the middle of tracking a small herd of deer when, suddenly out of nowhere, she heard a voice like she'd never heard before. It was deep, rasping, harsh, and piercing. The same description could be said for the language echoing all around her drowning out all other sound. Lyanna's horse startled throwing her from its back as it reared bolting from the danger. She'd been so distracted there was no way for her to steady the horse while remaining in the saddle. She hit her head hard on a boulder when she fell knocking out. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a dark hooded figure with glowing green eyes standing in the shadows of the trees.

The next thing Lyanna knew, when she awoke, she was chained at the neck a prisoner to an unfamiliar species in a world completely unfamiliar.

For nearly what she assumed was a year Lyanna faced countless acts of cruelty, abuse, and neglect at the hands of the orcs especially the leader of the Horde, Gul'dan. Merciless Gul'dan took immense pleasure in her misery watching her struggle. He dragged her everywhere with him facing ridicule and resentment originating from orcs under his rule. Most orcs treated her as if she weren't even present. If they did acknowledge her it was only to jeer at or spit on her…or worse. Lyanna tried escaping numerous times, but it was all for not. She never made it far before she was caught. When she was Lyanna was beaten as punishment. The princess lost count how many times. After one of these unpleasant beatings put her within an inch of losing her life Lyanna concluded to resign her to the conditions she was trapped in just to merely survive.

Throughout it all, despite hurtles stacked against her, Lyanna persevered keeping her pride and strength enduring with great resolve. Living among them for so long she didn't once shed a single tear. She kept her memories of home close to her heart never letting go hoping beyond all hope she would find a way back to Azeroth someday.

During that time Lyanna studied as much as she possibly could about the orc culture, their way of life. She discovered the majority, if not all, of the orcs were strict about following tradition. Learning their crude language was hard, but Lyanna was an avid student even in Azeroth so she threw herself into the task until she mastered it whole.

When Gul'dan presented her to the Frostwolves Lyanna thoroughly expected them to show her the same mistreatment other clans had. She was surprised to find something else entirely.

Instead of keeping Lyanna a slave they'd freed her breaking the chains. At the beginning things were awkward living among them. There was distrust initially from both sides. Eventually Lyanna was allowed to prove her worth to them as a skilled hunter and fighter earning not only their respect, but trust as well with them receiving hers in return. They carried honor deep inside their souls accepting not rejecting her.

Also, a gift far more valuable the most precious in all the worlds.

Love.

Speaking of which…

Shifting on the bed of furs, reaching behind her, exhaling softly warm with affection, Lyanna breathed "Durotan…I can feel your eyes." She didn't need to open hers to know what her husband was doing.

Indeed Durotan was transfixed on her for a while. Brooding in his own thoughts tenderness washed over him as his gaze roved her body. Mesmerized admiring his mate's beauty. Watching her sleeping peacefully in the light and heat of the fire was calming to him in these troubling times on Draenor weighing heavily on him. Particularly the swell of her belly heavy with their child.

Unlike those in his the Frostwolf Clan, whom tolerated Lyanna, Durotan was in intrigued from the start. Infatuated by what an enigma she was her uniqueness fascinating him. Overtime the pair became close their shared curiosity bringing them together. She leant support to him in his father's untimely death, forcing him to become the Frostwolf Chieftain too early, and as one of his confidantes in the struggles he fought in the following two years. All he ever wanted for his clan was for them to live in peace as they always had on Frostfire Ridge until catastrophe drove them out. His strength of will, compassion, and dedication to his people enchanted her. Love blossomed between them, merging their souls in more ways than one creating the point of no return.

Engulfing her petite hand in his larger one, Durotan said "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," said Lyanna, groaning, as she rolled her body to lie onto her back, searching for a comfortable position with little success. Durotan's hand released her own settling over stomach, his massive fingers and palm completely covering it. He silently connected with his child felling it move inside at his touch. "Dreaming about how we met."

Durotan tensed closing his eyes feeling her pain. She'd been having dreams like this length of the journey from the northern territory's to join the Horde. He wanted so badly to help her heal the traumatic wounds left on her by the Horde. Unfortunately, there were just some things he was incapable of doing even with him being a strong Chieftain. The singular thing possible was to provide comfort, ease both heart and mind.

Stroking the soft skin of his mates protruding belly, Durotan said "You need not be afraid, Lyanna. You are no longer a slave. They can't hurt you anymore."

Shaking her head in denial, Lyanna said "How can you be so sure? If any of them decided to they could-."

"You are my wife," stated Durotan, firm. "To harm you they would have to challenge me to a Mak'gora. None of our people can stand for such dishonor. Neither is losing the fight. It would bring disgrace to their clans. This is why I doubt the other orcs would not dare to try."

Typical Durotan. No matter what he always finds a way to make her fears disappear however temporary.

Smiling, Lyanna said "There are times where your wisdom and understanding astound me still, My Love."

Sighing Durotan stretched beside Lyanna on the furs content as he felt Lyanna press closer against him. Inwardly he winced at the hard ground he could feel beneath. In the past she'd had plenty of food to nourish the growing life within her sleeping on warm clefthoof skins. Now all that kept her flesh separated from rocks was rabbit fur and the clan had walked with barely any food at all. But she never complained. Lyanna laid her head on his shoulder tracing her fingertips over the muscles of his broad chest while her other hand rubbed softly where the baby rested.

"I've thought of a name," said Lyanna.

"Well, keep it to yourself, wife," teased Durotan, taking her hand in his. "I'll choose a name when I meet him…or her."

"Oh," chuckled Lyanna, "And how will the great Durotan name his son, if I do not travel with him?"

"A son," said Durotan, propping himself on an elbow at this declaration, mindful of Lyanna as he sat, regarding her. "Are you having visions like Drek'Thar now?"

Shrugging, Lyanna smiled softly, saying "It's a trait the women in my family have. I just…feel it."

"Can you hide your fat belly," he asked, nodding to her stomach, brow arched, a twinkle in his eyes.

Lovingly punching Durotan in the shoulder, grinning, Lyanna retorted "Better than you can hide your fat head."

Laughter burst forth from Durotan, the sound of Lyanna's combining with his a lifting their spirits. Again they lay back together Lyanna safely sheltered in the loving embrace of his strong arms. Those arms were capable of crushing her with one swing, but Durotan was careful to be gentle with her. After all he always was. The night the bonded was certainly no exception. In a soothing manner he slowly ran the fingers of one hand in her long hair the other once more protectively over what she believed to be their son.

"I meant what I said, Lyanna," murmured Durotan, serious, voice laced with affection. "No harm will come to you. You're safe with me. Whatever happens."

"Whatever happens," said Lyanna. The two then exchanged a soft kiss full of promise before sinking into a deep slumber. This time with Durotan's presence holding her as an anchor the nightmares ceased.

Needless to say what she'd imagined and what in fact was were far from what Lyanna ever intended to have in mind.

 **Authors Note: Well, what do you think? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 2**

After such a long hazardous journey through unforgiving landscapes the Frostwolves finally reached the Horde.

For a month the Frostwolves had marched from the decimated northern lands with little water and even less food. A number had perished unable to endure the harsh physical demands in traveling so many leagues with barely anything to sustain them. Children, the elderly, or the sick were riding most of the wolves. Basically those declared invalid who would never have been able to continue without the proper assistance.

Lyanna, herself, was riding one of these wolves. Her own mount a large female wolf called Midnight had golden brown fur. Midnight's disposition left her the perfect match for Lyanna since she was calm, mild, well behaved, but fierce when the situation called for her to be. To have one of these magnificent animals as her own was a great honor to Lyanna. Midnight could be stubborn at times, but with her experience handling hunting dogs in Azeroth Lyanna was well versed in how to control her.

Their partnership was somewhat an unusual one. Among orc culture when a child was a few days old he/she would play with the pups creating a bond with one of the litter. Through this interaction if a wolf chose you a strong bond formed until one or the other became deceased. On the rare occurrence when a second rider wasn't chosen for the living wolf the creature was left untamable for the remainder of its lifespan.

The bond between Lyanna and Midnight was peculiar leaving some orcs baffled. These wolves were only known to partner with an orc. So the fact one of them picked someone who wasn't an orc is a mystery.

At present Lyanna was strategically wearing a circular shield strapped over her stomach properly concealing her stomach. She could tell Durotan was enormously relieved taken he wanted her to do this. The entire way to the Horde Durotan would literally tense each time she winced in pain or discomfort. Orgrim would tease him mercilessly for it good naturedly, but even he hid his concern behind this façade.

In fact most of the clan were worried for her. There hadn't been an infant born in their clan for a while now. Children are the future for the Frostwolves and since no other females had produced any recently it was a great concern.

A scout, Kurvorsh, sent ahead by Durotan returned a little while ago bringing a report that the Horde was near. The one sign that concurred with the declaration was the sight of fel's darkness roaring in thundering clouds over the camp. Upon catching it Lyanna shivered, despite the hot air, in fear. She'd hoped to never come back to this dreadful place, but to stand by her beloved there was no choice. Midnight shifted beneath her sensing the unease.

Feeling his wife's distress, Durotan said "It'll be all right, Lyanna. Remember I am here."

Reassured a bit Lyanna slowed her rapidly beating heart.

Soon enough the Frostwolves were spotted by the sentries placed on guard at the entrance to the camp. On top of a platform on a makeshift tower one of the orcs blew a horn announcing their arrival. The sound of the horn blowing deep.

The Horde had increased in number since Lyanna had last been here.

Durotan was amazed at everything he found. Every direction he looked there was an almost endless stretch of leather and wood structures. Those structures were the single thing familiar he was witnessing. His gaze came to rest on a field that had been roped off so children from multiple different clans could play freely together. He took in the smells of fires, grain cakes cooking, flames roasting meats, stews bubbling, and the strong musk of wolf fur and orc teased his nostrils. There were the sounds of laughter and music sparking something inside him.

Had it truly been so long since his clan had partaken in such pleasant joyous activities?

"So many clans in one place, Orgrim," said Durotan, observingly. "Laughing Skull, Blackrock, Warsong…all have been summoned."

"It will be a mighty war band," said Orgrim. "Just wonder who's left to fight."

Behind the view of welcoming families and children came those of war. Moving deeper into the encampment more and more hardened warriors stepped into the light. The ring of hammer on metal came from a blacksmith's tent. Other orcs chiseled stones into wheels. Others flecked arrows and sharpened knives. Orcs were training battling one another honing their skills for war. Some of the orcs stopped what they were doing to watch the Frostwolves while the majority didn't bother to spare them a momentary glance.

"Lok'tar ogar!"

"Victory or death!"

"Skull!"

The cries roared in honor of their clans thirsting for battle nearly drowned out the orcs whom announced their presence to them.

"Frostwolves."

"The procession of Frostwolves then halted following their Chieftain ad this call.

Walking around the masses marching up tot them were two tall male orcs. They wore undented pieces of armor on their shoulders and chests carrying spears. These orcs were healthy, well muscled, and strong like every orc in the Horde. These orcs were green the subtle shade far less obvious than he leaf colored hue of Gul'dan's. This was much darker resembling more to the typical brown color orcs usually held.

Durotan failed to recognize these orcs. Judging by Lyanna's reaction she certainly did. On top of Midnight, Lyanna bowed her head hair partially hiding her face in order to not be noticed. Without even asking Durotan knew these orcs must've abused her at some point while she'd been here. Durotan tensed his protectiveness for his wife taking hold as he shifted in front of her trying to keep her from the eyes of these newcomers.

"Who among you is the chieftain," one of them demanded, harshly.

"I have the honor of leading the Frostwolves," said Durotan, stepping forward.

The two orcs appraised Durotan for a couple of seconds before glancing momentarily at Orgrim.

The 2nd one said "You two. Follow us. Blackhand wishes to see you."

"Who is Blackhand," demanded Durotan.

Grinning the 1st orc said "Why, Frostwolf, pup Blackhand is the leader of the Horde."

Now Durotan recalled who he was. How could he have forgotten so quickly? His wife had made it no secret to him Blackhand was the one who ordered her punishments each time she tried to escape or be defiant. She never mentioned him actually leading the Horde.

"You lie," snapped Durotan. "Gul'dan is the leader of the Horde."

"It is Gul'dan who brought us all here," the 2nd orc said. "He is the one who knows how to take us to a new land. He has chosen Blackhand to lead the Horde in battle so that we will triumph over our enemies."

Orgrim and Durotan exchanged meaningful glances. Lyanna had told them of Gul'dan's intentions of taking the clans into battle. Durotan hoped this would've been false. This wasn't to be so. Both orcs held their tongues to prevent saying something neither could retract.

"It is Blackhand who left instructions for when you arrived," the 1st orc said, sneering, "if you had the courage to leave Frostfire Ridge."

"Our home is no more," said Durotan, blunt. "Just as yours is no more, whatever your clan."

"We are Blackrocks," sated the 2nd orc, prideful, chest swelling. "Blackhand was our chieftain before Gul'dan saw fit to give him the glory of leading the Horde." He then caught a glimpse of Lyanna behind Durotan. His eyes narrowed contemptuously when he realized who she was, grin cruel and cold. "Come with us, Frostwolf. Leave the slave behind. Where we go, her filth can't follow only warriors."

That did it.

Durotan was a tolerant orc, but he would not suffer this insult to his mate. Durotan could no longer keep his temper in check.

Durotan snarled "That is no slave. She is my wife!"

There was a pause. Then the two orcs burst into laughter so hard their chests were heaving from their roars. But when they saw Durotan's expression remain unchanged the laughter subsided into a mixture of disbelief and revulsion.

Disgusted, the 1st orc said "What the hell are you playing at taking the slave as your mate?!"

"It is none of your business," spat Durotan. Orgrim took a position next to his chieftain, his weapon casually swung over his shoulder. Realistically this was a pretense. If Durotan simply gave the word he'd take care of these two interlopers for their blatant disrespect.

The last thing Lyanna wanted was for Durotan to get into a troublesome scrap, not so early over her. Making enemies in the Horde where they were vastly outnumbered with no one but strangers surrounding you isn't a wise path.

"My Chieftain," she said, "you and your second in command go and meet with Blackhand. The clan will await your return." She worded what she said with great care. Delicately diverting an all out brawl.

Lyanna never doubted her husband would protest her treatment, but those in the Horde would always look at her and see a slave in place of a respected chieftain's wife. This wasn't ever going to change overnight in their ranks. Too much had happened in this dreadful horrible place.

"Very well. Find us a place to camp then," sighed Durotan, conceding. "I will meet with this Blackhand, of the Blackrock clan."

"A wise decision," said the 2nd orc. "Come." The two then led Durotan and Orgrim away deeper into the encampment while Lyanna took the Frostwolves off somewhere else.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise!**

 **I know, I know it's been a while. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. In case you haven't noticed I've been occupied with a new franchise and I still am. If any of you are interested in the planet of the ape's trilogy go on and check it out. To be honest I think it's my best work. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 3**

Using her memory Lyanna found an open unoccupied area in her time with the Horde. Luckily, in the years she'd been gone, this space stayed empty. When they arrived the clan immediately began setting their camp, but not before some much needed moral was lifted.

Catching some movement Lyanna expertly shot an arrow from her bow hitting its mark through the head of a small rodent. Killing the poor unfortunately creature instantly. Other clan members followed her lead. A flight of arrows followed her with many finding their marks. The prey they struck falling over and lay kicking in the dirt. It'd been a good long while since anyone in the clan sampled a decent source of meat. Game had been almost scarcer on the journey than it was in the frozen north. Before the north became barren of life the Frostwolves hunted large prey animals that fed the clan extraordinarily well during the good and bad. Talbucks, the delicate fierce gazelle-like animals, and the huge clefthooves, which were more than a challenge to kill but well worth the effort. Thou this was smaller it was still a relief.

While the meat was being cooked over fire the clan jumped into the task of erecting their campsite. The makeshift traveling tents were built with Frostwolf banners depicting the clan's sigil of a white wolf on a blue background hanging in front of each one.

Throughout it all the orc female Draka remained close to Lyanna's side along with Durotan's mother Geyah.

In the orc culture the weak were disposed of having no use or tolerance for weakness. But the Frostwolf Clan handled things far differently than the clans living in the southern lands. Instead of discarding those born weaker at birth they were given an chance to grow stronger. Sent into exile they could return or die from exposure without proper protection.

Two years after she was thrown inter her exile Draka had returned triumphant and strong no longer resembling the weak, frail, and delicate orc she once was. Draka had been welcomed back like the returning hero she was.

At first Draka's beauty, strength, fortitude, and orc heritage almost made Lyanna fall into despair. She thought Durotan would choose Draka for a mate instead of her. Especially when his father's wolf picked her as his new rider. She was obviously the best choice to provide him and the clan with orc heirs.

She'd been shocked when Durotan chose her for a wife passing over Draka. Lyanna expected Draka to be furious she'd been overlooked, but that was far from true. Draka was understanding and supportive of the pair. After that the two women became fast friends.

Geyah, on the other hand, by all accounts was a bit harder to win over. Not only was she Durotan's mother, but she was the Lorekeeper of the Frostwolf Clan. She was responsible for keeping the traditions and legends among the Frostwolves alive. Needless to say she wasn't all that thrilled when Lyanna and her son became so attached to each other. Initially she'd been pining her hopes on Draka, but those proved false. After Durotan's predecessor Garad died Geyah was extremely resistant to any sort of change even stuff outside of her control. Once she accepted it after so many obstacles things went a whole lot smoother between them. It's a typical mother-in-law to daughter-in-law relationship. Well if one cold call it that.

After the campsite was built Lyanna tried to rest her worn out body in front of one of the fires. Draka, Geyah, and Drek'Thar joining her around the flames. Needless to say Lyanna was so happy to finally have some time to relax despite having been on Midnight's back most of the day.

Rubbing the back of her aching neck tiredly, Draka sighed "I'm so glad we've gotten that over with. Having to rebuild our camp for about the hundredth time day after day really takes a toll on you."

Leaning back, rubbing her stomach, Lyanna said "I wouldn't get too comfortable yet. The Horde is no place to let your guard down." Lyanna then winced as the baby kicked her hard in the ribs again.

"Lyanna," said Draka, worriedly.

"I'm all right. It's just the baby. He's really restless today. His kicks are getting stronger," said Lyanna, smiling reassuringly. That faded as he felt a dizzy spell coming on, swooning. She lifted a hand to her head to steady her.

"You don't look all right," argued Draka, concerned.

"Perhaps I should take a look," said Drek'Thar.

Sighing Lyanna nodded conceding to the treatment. So Drek'Thar and his aide Palkar, a fellow shaman who'd tended him for years, assisted in the examination. By the time the examination was complete darkness had fallen.

Orgrim and Durotan finally returned from their tour of the Horde. Drek'Thar prepared for her a tea mixed with herbs hopefully to calm the child and soothe her frazzled malnourished body. Afterwards he'd placed his palm over her chest to check her heartbeat and then touched the back of his hand to her head checking the temperature. It was then they all heard Durotan and Orgrim.

Spotting them first, Geyah announced "They're back."

Immediately Lyanna gently pushed Drek'Thar's hand away not wanting Durotan to know she was feeling a little poorly. There was already so much on his mind she didn't want this to add to his stress.

"My Love," said Durotan, smiling. With some assistance from Geyah she got up to meet Durotan.

Wrapping an arm around his wife the couple kissed, Lyanna mindful of her husband's tusks.

"Shouldn't you go to your tent for that," jested Orgrim, grinning.

"Oh you," said Lyanna, smacking the air in his direction since she couldn't actually reach him.

Durotan's laughed at his friends teasing taking a seat in front of the fire. Lyanna sat next to him pressed comfortably against his side an arm slung over his leg.

Taking a look around Durotan's council of advisors was consisted all together in one place. Durotan always came to them for sound advice in any situation. Since these were the people who knew him best it was the perfect mix.

Casting a disgruntled glance at the small array of animals cooking over the fire, Orgrim grumbled "I see we're still stuck eating rodents."

"It's better than nothing, Orgrim," chided Lyanna. "At least we have food. We basically didn't catch anything on the way here. Take advantage of this time."

"She's correct," agreed Drek'Thar. "Food is food. It should not go to waste."

Grunting in acknowledgement Orgrim grabbed a spit tearing into it with gusto. Lyanna chose one she saved for Durotan, the rabbit she'd shot earlier. Durotan enjoyed the sample of succulent meat, but he always liked it even better whenever it was something she hunted for him.

"So what did Blackhand want with you," asked Lyanna.

Swallowing the mouthful he was currently chewing, Durotan sighed "Nothing good."

Durotan notified the rest to what Blackhand informed. Not everyone would be leaving for this new world through the portal. Only strong warriors would be able to go while the weak and infirm that weren't in this class were forced to remain behind.

"Who will you take," asked Drek'Thar, quietly.

Durotan gave the list he already congregated in his head on the way back. Geyah and Drek'Thar weren't on it only Orgrim, Lyanna, and Draka. Even Lyanna as the exception was seriously stretching it. Durotan already had an explanation prepared for that.

"Lyanna is coming with me no matter what," said Durotan. "Not only is she my wife, but this new world is her home. It's only fair she goes back."

"I will not argue your decision, my chieftain," said Geyah, resigned, somber. "For my part, I will stay behind. When the Spirit of Life visited Drek'Thar and me, it told me that I would need to stay with the clan. Now I understand what it meant. I am a shaman and I fight well, but there are others who are far younger, stronger, and faster than I. And I am a Lorekeeper. Spirits guard you, but if this vanguard should fall at least the history of our people will be kept alive."

"Thank you, Mother. You know I will come for all of you as soon as it is safe," assured Durotan, grateful.

"I understand as well," said Drek'Thar, sorrowful, gesturing at the cloth he always wore hiding his ruined eyes. "I am blind and old. I wouldn't be any help at all only a crippled liability."

"No," disagreed Geyah, hard. "My Chieftain, reconsider taking Drek'Thar. He is a shaman and the Spirits told us they would be there in this world we are about to enter. As long as there is earth, air, fire, water, and life you will need a shaman's expertise. Drek'Thar is the best we have. He is a healer and you may need his visions to guide you, my son."

Durotan allowed his mother's words to sink in for a few moments seriously considering them. "You will not fight with us," decided Durotan, firmly. "Only heal and advise. Have I your word?"

Bowing his head, Drek'Thar said "Always, my chieftain. It will be an honor enough to go."

"I'm glad you'll be coming with us," said Lyanna, softly. "It will greatly ease our burden." Or more specifically her burden.

Durotan went to speak further, but he broke off rising to his feet with one hand going to Server's hilt, the great axe.

There was an uninvited visitor to their camp.

The visitor was nearly as large as Blackhand. The glimmering firelight cast shadows on a physique as sculpted as if it had been carved from stone. He wore tattoos with his most distinguished one being the orcs jaw inked solid black. His long black hair was pulled into a topknot, skin green with fel.

Lyanna stiffened noticeably against Durotan, recognizing him.

"I am Grom Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong," greeted the orc, eyes sweeping over the newcomers. His eyes stopped on Lyanna making Durotan tighten his arm around her. They remained on her for an awkward few seconds before eh continued. "Blackhand told me that at long last the Frostwolves had come." Amused he grunted dropping a bulging sack at Durotan's feet. "Food."

Certainly it was food, but, unlike what was roasting over the flames, whatever was in there was alive.

Grom grinned "Insects. Best eaten alive and raw or dried and ground into flour. The taste isn't bad."

"I am Durotan, son of Garad, son of Durkosh," said Durotan, "and Grom Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong, is welcome at our fire."

To make appropriate room for the Warsong Chieftain, Draka, Drek'Thar, and Geyah removed themselves from the scene taking accommodations at a separate fire.

Grom sat digging into one of the spits still holding some meat.

Conversationally, Durotan mused "It seems as though Gul'dan has united all the clans."

"You were the last to join," said Grom, nodding. "We were among the first. When Gul'dan came to us and told us eh knew a way to travel to another land, one rich in game, clean water, and enemies to battle, we agreed right away. Others required proof like yours to know if Gul'dan's words held truth. That's when he showed them her," he pointed towards Lyanna, "and afterwards they joined. What more could an orc want?"

"My second in command, Orgrim and I met with Blackhand upon our arrival," said Durotan, wisely drawing the conversation away from his wife. "He told me of his plans to take a wave of warriors to this land for it. We spoke of weapons and those who wield them, but I am curious as to Gul'dan's own preparations."

"Gul'dan has found a way for us to enter another land," said Grom. "An ancient artifact, long hidden in the earth. His magic lead him to it and when we arrived here we began to dig. We have unearthed it at last and tomorrow we will use it."

Brow raised, Durotan said "We came all this way to dig up a magic portal?"

"It is the path to a new world," said Grom.

"You believe this," asked Orgrim, skeptical, throwing a log into the fire.

Fisting his hand, muscles flexing in his arm and bicep, Grom said "I believe in Gul'dan. I believe in the fel. His death magic has made me powerful. You'll see. When you feel the strength of five." Before Grom spoke to Orgrim, but now eh addressed Durotan, speaking directly chieftain to chieftain. "You owe it to your clan, Durotan. Make your warriors unstoppable."

Distracted Lyanna heard the ground crunch revealing someone silently approaching the group. Turning she identified the lumbering giant.

"Blackhand," she breathed, shakily, eyes wide.

Blackhand, Warchief of the Horde, had not changed at all. Blackhand is one of the largest orcs in the Horde. His skin a dark true brown instead of green, free of the fel. It glistened with either sweat or oil and was adorned with numerous tattoos. His massive hands, ones that beat her mercilessly on more than one occasion, were completely black with ink. His eyes hard, cold, and calculating as they always were. Just as intimidating and menacing as ever without saying a single word. It was taking everything Lyanna had in the very fiber of her being not to bolt. If Durotan weren't holder so close she would've definitely been in their tent by now.

Upon the danger Lyanna's hand instinctively went to her stomach to protect her child. With the shield there it simply appeared like she was merely shifting positions as reflex.

While Grom stood bowing in respect to Blackhand, Durotan and Orgrim each had a hand on their weapons as a precautionary measure.

Hearing Lyanna's familiar voice Blackhand's head snapped to where she sat. When he saw her there he growled far from pleased with what he took in between her and Durotan, how close they physically were.

"So the rumors are true," growled Blackhand, "You have taken the slave as your consort."

"What I do with my clan isn't any concern of yours," said Durotan, reproachful.

"You're tainting your bloodline," spat Blackhand, disgustedly, glaring. "I had to come see for myself. It's bad enough having one half breed in the Horde and now you want to create more. You'll bring disgrace and dishonor to your line, destroying it forever."

"On the contrary," countered Durotan. "I believe I'm making it stronger, strengthening it."

Snorting, Blackhand said "Well keep a tight leash on her. Just you wait she'll try to run the first chance she gets."

Gathering her courage, Lyanna said "That may have been the case before, Warchief, except now I no longer had a reason to run." Her old defiance showed to be enhanced with her role as chieftain's wife.

Blackhand and Lyanna locked eyes, but she was not swayed. Neither was going to back down in this stare off. It only broke when Orgrim interceded breaking the tension.

Gruffly, Orgrim said "Why are you here, Blackhand?"

"I wanted to see what sort of orcs had joined the Horde," sneered Blackhand. "Frostwolves not quite the monsters I was expecting."

"Your warriors seem pleased with Gul'dan's gift," said Durotan. "You don't want his magic?"

Most of the orcs residing in the Horde carried the fel in their veins. Curious, Durotan wondered why Blackhand rejected the fel besides embracing it.

"I respect Gul'dan," said Blackhand. "But a warrior is not made with magic. He is forged in battle." Throwing one final glower at Lyanna, Blackhand walked off probably to tend to the needs of his own clan.

"Blackhand seems strong enough without," observed Durotan, bluntly.

"Ah, but why be strong enough when there is stronger still," said Grom. Exaggeratingly emphasizing his point Grom lifted his arms flexing every ounce of muscle in his body.

Well no one could deny Grom's new and improved physic, but there was one thing that was totally a negative.

"Yes, but you're green," said Orgrim, bursting into laughter.

Durotan and Lyanna laughed with Orgrim. The joke managed to ease the underlying tension in the atmosphere Blackhand left in his wake.

"Yeah very funny," grumbled Grom.

Smiling, put at ease, Lyanna took deftly took advantage of this little spare time they had to relax. This would be her last one coming for an extremely long time.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Next chapter is the portal. Our girl is going home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 4**

During the calm night the Horde was quiet with not a creature stirring, but the moment the sun had risen over the horizon the army came to life. This was the day everything was going to come together. All the hard backbreaking work the orc's had put in digging out the gate and rounding up countless prisoners to fuel it was finally going to pay off.

But the excitement of the day, also, brought a state of melancholy over the Horde. What Blackhand and Grom had spoken of was true only young, healthy, capable, and strong would be able to join in the first wave of the Horde that invaded these new promised lands. Meaning that clans and families would be separated for who knows how long. Despite Gul'dan's promises that all orc's would be reunited with their loved ones once the invasion was a success each and every one of them knew there was now guarantee that once they stepped through that portal they'd return to Draenor for them. So while the orc's that were chosen to leave were packing the goodbyes were extremely bittersweet.

None more so than when it came to the Frostwolves, especially for Durotan.

Lyanna stood aside with the same shield she wore concealing her stomach as she did the day previously as she watched Durotan saw his farewells to his mother Geyah. Durotan may have been a proud chieftain, but even he would allow some of his composure to slip when saying such a heartfelt goodbye to his only surviving parent. This was a very private exchange for Durotan and Lyanna knew that no matter how involved she was with the clan that she still had no right to interrupt such precious rituals. What was spoken between mother and son would remain with them for however long they were apart. Durotan was entrusting leadership of the Frostwolves that were forced to stay behind to her. He knew without a doubt that there was no way they couldn't be in better hands than her own.

So instead Lyanna turned her attention to the shaman Drek'Thar and his aide Palkar. Lyanna approached and Palkar leaned down to whisper into Drek'Thar's ear that she was there. Palkar and the old orc bowed respectfully to her when she got close.

Addressing them both, Lyanna reminded "My husband and I cannot promise you will not be discovered. If this is a risk you choose not to take, no one would blame you."

"We understand," said Drek'Thar, accepting the risk. "All is as the Spirits will it."

Lyanna nodded in reply.

Finished Durotan and Geyah now came over to where they stood and the older female transferred her affections to Lyanna.

Geyah hugged Lyanna close to her chest. Then grasping Lyanna on both sides of the head and staring intently into her eyes, Geyah murmured "May the Spirits guide you, Daughter."

"And to you, Mother," said Lyanna, kissing Geyah on the cheek after she pulled away.

Horns blew, summoning all of the clan's forth. Durotan and Geyah embraced one last time and then he lead his clan to the portal where all of the chosen orc's were converging for the trip. The Frostwolf banner held with pride above them.

As the Frostwolves reached the portal Lyanna spotted someone in the crowd that she hadn't seen in almost three years.

Eyes wide, Lyanna called "Garona!"

The orc in question was about a little over twenty yards away deep in the bustling crowd with one of Grom's clan mates leading her away by a chain connected to her collar. She hadn't changed much since Lyanna had last seen her. The only thing different was that a few more scars and brands were added to her skin. It was chaos all around them, but even over all the noise Garona easily recognized Lyanna's call.

Garona snapped her head up searching for Lyanna and located her in seconds. Their eyes met and the two old friends smiled at one another. Temporarily forgetting the precarious scene they were in the center of Garona and Lyanna began to move towards each other. That all was stopped when the orc hanging onto the other end of Garona's chain harshly yanked her back degradingly while yelling obscenities at her.

Durotan shot an arm in front of Lyanna preventing her from taking another step.

As she looked up at him, shaking his head sympathetically, Durotan said "No, Lyanna." This was neither the right time nor place.

Lyanna knew Durotan spoke true, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She looked sadly back at Garona and saw the older female was already eyeing her. Smiling in reassurance Garona lifted her arm to reveal the ring on her left hand. The ring was pure silver custom made with a lion emblem at the base with vines and flowers carved into the sides with tiny blue gems here and there. The seal belonged to the royal family of Stormwind. Lyanna's brother Llane had surprised her with it on her eighteenth birthday after she came of age. He knew she preferred simpler jewelry in place of gaudy stuff. It was a present she'd always cherished in her imprisonment under Gul'dan, but felt the need to give it to Garona when they'd been separated in order to give her hope.

It was a gesture Garona clearly appreciated to this day which was made obvious when she smiled and nodded at Lyanna acknowledging her. Lyanna returned the affection.

Having run out of patience the orc that held Garona's leash tugged her again and they walked off.

"Come, Lyanna," said Durotan, doing the same to her, but far more gently.

"Victory or death!"

"Skull!"

"Blackrock, over there!"

Standing on platforms over the entire Horde members of Blackhand's own clan was directing others on where to go in front of the gateway. Each had their own assigned honored place to go. It was their job to see each one got there on time.

Seeing the Frostwolf's arrive, an orc captain directed "Frostwolf's, over here!"

The Frostwolves finally got to their spot, but as they did so an echoing and distorted voice speaking the orc language could be heard originating from the portal which was now swirling and glowing green at the rims with the power of the fel. The very second that foul voice like fire and ash reached her ears Lyanna froze in terror recognizing it in a trice. Lyanna's complexion paled considerably with her heart pounding through the chest like a drum. Lyanna was suddenly feeling faint. She'd only discerned that darkness once, but one time was more than enough for her in a lifetime.

Perceiving Lyanna's nervous upset reaction, brow furrowed, Draka said "Lyanna?"

But Lyanna didn't answer her.

Anxiously, Draka said "Durotan."

Durotan looked at Draka and she pointed at Lyanna. He immediately became perturbed with his face riddled in concern. Bending slightly for his eyes to get level with hers Durotan placed a hand on Lyanna's shoulder carefully shaking her being mindful of the burden she was carrying.

Durotan said "Lyanna."

Durotan's voice is what broke Lyanna out of the reverie she'd found herself in. She released a trembling overwrought exhale trying to regain her bearings.

Placing her petite hand over Durotan's massive one, Lyanna muttered "I'm fine."

Shaking his head, not believing it in the slightest, Durotan said "No you're not. What's wrong?"

Sucking in a deep breath to slow her rapidly beating heart, situating a hand over her stomach protectively, Lyanna said "That voice on the wind chanting the spell. Durotan, I know it. The sorcerer…he's the same person that sent me here. Who brought me to Gul'dan!"

Durotan's eyes flashed transiently in anger before vanishing, but Lyanna needn't have worried. Durotan's irritation wasn't aimed at her. Avoiding consolation with words Durotan sought an alternative by wrapping a sheltering arm around his beloved wife. Hopefully this would calm her. She was radiating inexpressible fear she didn't want any of the festering orcs to catch on to.

Durotan and Lyanna weren't the only ones ill at ease.

"What is that," asked Orgrim, on guard with his calculating gaze roaming over everything and everyone

"Gul'dan's magic," said Durotan.

Speaking of which…

Hearing the voice of his mentor on the opposite side of the portal chanting the incantation Gul'dan knew it was time. Gul'dan thumped his heavy staff on the ground twice to get the Horde's focused attention. When he had it that's when he began to speak.

"The fuel for my magic is life. We only have enough prisoners to send through our strongest warriors. But that will be enough. The enemy is weak. When we arrive we will take them as fuel," said Gul'dan, his voice echoing.

The Horde was quickly working itself into a frenzy hearing Gul'dan's speech roaring, cheering, and yelling. They were thumping fists to chests and banging weapons together.

Spreading his arms wide, Gul'dan said "We will build a new portal! And when it is complete we will bring through all…of the Horde!"

Gul'dan spun to face the portal spreading his hands again. The entire invasion force took this as their cue to start stampeding for the portal. Sticking the butt of his staff in the dirt Gul'dan's eyes and hands glowed green with the fel as he extracted the life force from all of the Draenei prisoners gathered and then shot all of the full amount into the portal itself.

The pulsating sickly emerald hue of the portal exploded. As it cleared the green became tinted with a blue sky, rich brown and natural colors of trees. Colors that no one on Draenor had glimpsed for such a long period of time.

Lyanna saw what laid beyond the portal and her breath caught in her throat. Straightaway all traces of fear and anxiety left Lyanna replaced with exhilaration.

After over three years in another realm, at last, she was going home.

Just shy of hitting the portal Durotan, Lyanna, and Orgrim all stopped in their tracks. Choosing not to walk through the portal posthaste they revolved to watch the charge as hundreds of orcs made for the gateway.

Orgrim grinned toothily at Durotan and then raced past his chieftain joining the sea of green and brown orcs.

Turning back to regard Lyanna, Durotan said "Let me go first."

A precaution just in case this was all somehow a trick and they were all meant to perish Durotan wanted to be sure his wife and baby weren't caught in the unfortunate massacre.

Understanding this Lyanna drew her baffled gaze off of the gate and nodded at her mate with soft understanding eyes.

Durotan then straightened his posture, head lowered he took the plunge.

Getting a gut sense that Durotan probably wouldn't be coming back for her Lyanna steeled herself and quickly followed suit pursuing after him, not wanting to be left behind. The shouts and war cries of the other racing orcs booming about everywhere trailed in her wake.

"For the Horde!"

Stepping into the portal Lyanna entered a space of vast infinite darkness. Everywhere she looked all she could see was pitch black with occasional blasts of illumination blinding her eyes. Floating were the forms of other orcs making for the exit and as she looked this way and that she felt a strange current pulling her forward. She scanned her eyes over where it was taking her and found a bright light dead ahead. Lyanna smiled broadly knowing it was the definite way out. The current was taking her right to it.

But Lyanna's relief quickly transformed into horror.

A sharp stabbing pain erupted in Lyanna's abdomen, shrinking her stomach. It dulled and then another one hit. Lyanna then figured out what this is. These were contractions.

She was going into labor.

The contractions were hitting mere seconds apart. Lyanna screamed in pain.

No! No, this couldn't be happening. She wasn't ready. It was much too soon.

Another orc floated past her and Lyanna quickly identified Durotan. The pair reached for each other, but just as their fingertips barely grazed he tumbled past swept along by the strange mystified current that was carrying them all to the same location. Lyanna saw him call out her name, but for some reason was unable to hear his voice.

Even in the state she was in Lyanna managed to dodge an enormous uprooted tree, luckily not getting struck by the trunk or a hanging branch.

The light totally engulfed Lyanna and she was out.

It had been years, but Lyanna recalled the exact territory the Horde had entered. The Black Morass swamplands. They were in Azeroth. She was home. But Lyanna had no time to relish the familiar soil beneath her fingers or the air she breathed. There were far more important things. Like the fact she was going into premature labor!

Groaning, using all the strength she could muster, Lyanna crawled onto land dragging herself away from the portal. She wanted to get as far away from it as possible. Lyanna tore the shield she'd been wearing off of her stomach and tossed it aside leaving her swollen belly exposed. She didn't need the squeezing constrictions it had on that area.

More and more orc's were emerging from the portal. Durotan climbed out not too far off. Searching for his wife he found her lying on the ground suffering alone in agony. Durotan ran across the distance to get to his disabled mate.

But Blackhand intercepted the desperate Durotan slamming a hand on the younger chieftain's chest.

"With child," bellowed Blackhand. "You dare bring that wachook slave into my warband?"

"Let me go, Blackhand," pleaded Durotan. "Lyanna!"

All of the orc's in the Horde were stumbling free of the portal and encircling the struggling human. Not one offering assistance in her dire need.

Lying flat out on her side in the marshy earth Lyanna panted attempting to control her erratic breathing.

Out of nowhere Lyanna felt a hand on her back and quiet murmuring in her ear as a shadow covered her. Blinking away the sunlight Lyanna peeked trough her sweat drenched hair, looking up to see Gul'dan standing over her prone form.

Gul'dan was the last person Lyanna ever wanted assisting her while she gave birth to her precious firstborn.

"No…," she moaned, crying at this point, on the brink of disorientation. "No, don't…don't touch my baby. Durotan!"

Blackhand held firm to her husband not allowing him to advance.

Orgrim, Draka, and Drek'Thar, also, all tried in vain to reach Lyanna, but were blocked by other orcs. The pain raking her body was unbearable. Lyanna didn't know how more of this she could take. She wanted Durotan. She needed him beside her. Lyanna didn't know what to do.

"Push, little one," said Gul'Dan, uncharacteristically kind and it scared the hell out of Lyanna. "Push."

Lyanna no longer had a choice. Now on her hands and knees Lyanna pushed with all her might throwing her head back shrieking. The baby slid out of her falling into Gul'dan's waiting hands. Lyanna felt the child leave her body and, gasping, she collapsed into the soggy earth and grass spent.

With shaking arms Lyanna reached out to take her little one, tears in her eyes, gasping "My baby…"

Gul'dan easily cut the umbilical cord with his nails and stood with the baby cupped in the middle of his palms, but that wasn't what alarmed her.

It was too quiet. The baby wasn't crying. Babies are supposed to cry. Why wasn't he crying?!

Durotan sagged in Blackhand's firm iron grip. From where he was standing Durotan had a good view and what he witnessed tore at his heart. The infant hung lifelessly in Gul'dan's hands completely limp with a blue coloring to his skin. The combined stress created from the journey to the Horde, malnutrition, and going through the portal had been too much for Lyanna's body and caused her to go into labor early making the baby stillborn.

The symptoms Drek'Thar had derived. He'd been on the mark all along.

The shock was too much for Durotan. His knees would've given out if it hadn't been for Blackhand's hand stuck on his chest.

"My son," whispered Durotan, grief-stricken at the loss.

A twig snapped in the underbrush of the swamp. Gul'dan looked to find a deer standing there staring blankly at all the commotion rumbling quietly at them. Exactly what Gul'dan needed. Extending a hand in its direction Gul'dan drew the creatures life force from its very body absorbing it into his fingers, ignoring the high-pitched shrieking it released as it died.

Leaning closer to the newborn Gul'dan blew gently into the child's face transferring the fel energy he'd claimed from the deer into the little one.

The result was like a switch had been ignited.

The baby came to life gulping in air filling his lungs. The infant kicked waving his fists and cried while everyone else looked on in astonishment.

Lifting the wailing and kicking child to the high heavens, Gul'dan declared "A new warrior for the Horde!"

A deafening cheer arose from the masses, but Durotan paid them no heed. Shoving past Blackhand he rushed to Lyanna's side. Dropping to his knees Durotan picked Lyanna's weakened body in his arms cradling her against his chest.

"Lyanna," he breathed, lovingly cupping her cheek.

Utterly exhausted Lyanna smiled tiredly up at him feebly touching his fingers. Together they scrutinized their firstborn child and identical worried expressions overcame their faces. They stared forebodingly at their son and his green skin now one with the dreaded fel.

What was to become of him? What was to become of their son?!

 **Authors Note:**

 **And with this Goel is finally born.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 5**

Under Blackhand's direction the Warband immediately went to work building camp in the Black Morass. Clearing the swamp around to create space for the Warband to flourish. Scouts and hunters were sent out to get a lay of the land and catch some game in their new home.

For a certain part of the day Durotan busied with putting together the tents for his clan mates. He wanted to make sure that his Frostwolves had warm places to rest and rejuvenate themselves once nightfall came. When Durotan was done he went to where his tent was standing to see his wife and child. The tent of the Frostwolf chieftain was among the first to be put up signifying his importance and rank in the clan. But that wasn't the only reason. Two of them were lying in the tent right now.

Outside of the tent stood Orgrim guarding the inhabitants. Initially Orgrim had assumed he'd have gone hunting for game, but his best friends family took precedence. When he saw his friend Durotan coming Orgrim nodded his head in greeting.

Returning the gesture, pointing with his eyes to the flap of the tent, Durotan said "How are they?"

"Recovering," said Orgrim. "Drek'Thar is in there checking on them again and you know Draka is never far away when Lyanna's in danger."

Durotan was pleased to hear and see that his closest confidants were watching over his family. It put him at ease.

The tent flap opened revealing Draka as she exited having heard Durotan's voice from outside.

After thumping her chest respectfully, Draka said "You can go in now, Durotan."

"Thank you, Draka," said Durotan. "Take your bow and join a hunting party. See what you can find out there."

"Yes, my Chieftain," said Draka.

As Draka left to comply Durotan entered the tent.

Palkar was standing off to the side as Drek'Thar was tending to Lyanna and the baby. Speaking of which the two were lying comfortably on some furs. The soft earth underneath Lyanna's back was a great improvement compared to the horrid conditions from a few nights ago.

Lyanna appeared to be quite worn out from the strain of the birth and the trip that brought them all there. Drek'Thar having to gently sit her up as he assisted her in drinking a tea with healing herbs emphasized this to repress the pain and eliminate any life threatening ailments. Lyanna couldn't do it on her own. She needed to sleep, but she was holding on tightly to their newborn baby boy gazing down at him with absolute adoration. At present the baby was asleep safe in his mothers embrace.

Turning towards Durotan, having heard him come in, Drek'Thar said "Lyanna's going to be fine, but she needs her rest. She shouldn't be disturbed for long."

"I agree," said Durotan, "but I would like to be with my wife and son. I trust you understand, Drek'Thar."

"Of course, but I'll be returning to check on Lyanna regularly as a precaution so she doesn't relapse," said Drek'Thar.

Nodding, Durotan said "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Drek'Thar rose to his feet. Then he and Palkar left the tent. The second they were gone Durotan walked over to kneel beside his wife a stern yet stricken expression on his face.

Smiling weakly at him, Lyanna breathed "I'm sorry, Durotan."

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling poorly," sighed Durotan, wrapping one of her hands warmly in his.

"I didn't want to burden you. You already had so much weighing on your mind. Anymore distractions would've added to your stress taking you off task and that is unacceptable a waste of precious time and resources that couldn't be expended. The clan needs you to remain focused in these troubled times," explained Lyanna.

Brow furrowed, Durotan said "True, but what about you Lyanna? You could've died today. I nearly lost you. You and the baby both."

"But you didn't," countered Lyanna, smiling at how he is fretting over her condition. "I survived as did our son. All that matters now is that we are together and shall remain so. Remember whatever happens."

"Whatever happens," echoed Durotan, kissing the back of her hand.

Lyanna laughed.

The baby squirmed a little in her arms stretching in his swaddling's, but didn't awaken from his nap.

The sounds the baby made drew Durotan's attention to it. His face softened eyes appearing to glisten a little as his heart filled with joy of the fact he was now a father. But his eyes and mind refused to ignore the green hue of their sons skin.

Aware of the identity regarding the source of her mates discomfort cupped her beloved's cheek.

"Hey," she said, softly, "it's going to be all right."

Shaking his head, Durotan chuckled "When you say it, Lyanna, how could it not be."

Lyanna lightly flicked him on the forehead for that.

Durotan and Lyanna kissed with him completely placing a palm over the baby's body from under Lyanna's arm.

Orgrim interrupted their private moment as he announced himself bearing news.

"Durotan."

Durotan and Lyanna separated.

"What is it," asked Durotan.

Grim, Orgrim said "The scouts have returned. They've spotted some villages filled with small teeth. Gul'dan already knows. He's sending war parties out to round up the locals as slaves and fuel for his fel. We've been commanded to go along on a couple of them. You need to choose who goes and who stays."

Lyanna's heart sunk as she discerned what this meant. From this day forth hundreds maybe thousands of her people were to be rounded up like cattle to the slaughter all for the purpose of Gul'dan's twisted ambitions and ideals.

So it begins.

Elsewhere a lone sorcerer raised his head having sensed a major shift in the balance of this world. Darkness had come, a darkness called the fel.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think we can all guess who the young sorcerer at the end is. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 6**

At the Lions Pride Inn Lothar waited impatiently for his son Callan to arrive with the young man he'd apprehended sneaking into the soldiers barracks at Stormwind. He claimed he'd been doing so in order to get a look at the recovered body's of the deceased soldiers from unprovoked attacks in the kingdom. Lothar had been in no mood for this nonsense. For days now villages had been going silent plundered with more and more people disappearing without any trace or word from them. There were never any survivors. Each description of the cause turned out to be filled with uncertainty. Nothing was definite and that's what seriously frightened all of them.

What's going on? Whose behind these unprovoked attacks and why?

All were excellent questions to consider that remained unanswered, but there is one factor that is clear. A piece of information shared by too many different separate sources that couldn't be ignored. These placed didn't have an opportunity to communicate beforehand until now so there was no way this could possibly be a hoax. No this is all very real. And there is significant proof to back it up.

Apparently King Llane thought so too.

"Beasts you say," said King Llane, speaking in the recognizable and sovereign tone belonging to a strong patriarch. But he struggled to maintain it as he looked at a retrieved shield of a fallen Stormwind soldier bearing an enormous gash that nearly split the metal plating. This is troubling. No ordinary creature could easily penetrate this brand of metal. Dwarves specifically forged it. "What manner of beasts could do what you reported?"

King Llane stood at a group of gathered tables pushed together holding maps, letters, and inkwells. These pieces of parchment were crucial holding everything they knew what the situation so far in this crisis.

Shaking his head, an officer said "Rumors, Your Majesty."

"From three different valleys," said a female soldier called Alonan, emphasizing the importance of the alternate locations.

"I've heard a dozen different reports."

"It's a rebellion, Sire."

"Rebels, beasts, we need more information!"

Which is hard to acquire when there were no people left from each attack to clarify the stuff that's true and what's false. With absolutely nothing to narrow it down they were literally just guessing.

King Llane and Lothar shared the same discreet yet exasperated look. They'd been friends for so long that knowing what the other is thinking was totally second nature to them. The same could be said for Lothar and his sister Queen Taria.

"Lothar, have you learned anything that can help," asked King Llane.

Shrugging, Lothar said "Not much. A little, perhaps. I don't exactly know what to make of it. My men captured a man searching the bodies at Stormwind. She said he'd been checking them for any lingering signs of dark magic, but I remain unconvinced partially by his claims. Although there was a peculiar wisp of green mist that escaped a dead mans lips when the mage was permitted to do a brief autopsy under my supervision. I'm not sorcerer so I can't tell you enough to make of it. Also, my liege, I've been told to summon the Guardian. So, hop to it, man."

At the mention of the Guardian a near suffocating tenseness was added to the already stiff atmosphere. It's no secret as to the reason behind it.

After Princess Lyanna's disappearance a couple of years prior the royal family and the Guardian weren't necessarily on the best of terms with each other. Everyone in the kingdoms had frantically sought far and wide for her. She had been well liked and loved by various people. Not that Medivh didn't do his best to assist, but it was his lack of joining with participation that got people pretty upset. A poor example set instead staying at Karazhan. Even then with all the magical resources at his disposal Medivh failed to find her. The man had sequestered himself in his lonely isolated fortress ever eince. It left a bitter taste in Lothar and King Llane's mouths since the three of them had been long time friends from childhood.

The part is hard to let go of. Especially when the trauma of the event hits so deep in the heart and soul, but now was not the time to hold grudges. Not with the welfare of their people at stake.

Nodding wryly, King Llane said "I'll get straight on it."

"Is there still no word from Grand Hamlet," asked Lady Taria, softly.

Grand Hamlet is the most recent village to have been assaulted.

Lothar shook his head grimly in a bleak reply. The soldiers that had been regularly stationed there had gone silent long gone.

"How does a garrison of thirty men disappear without a whisper," said King Llane, incredulous.

"The fel," blurted the young mage, having heard the last part of the conversation as he strode through the front door ahead of Callan into the inn, or at least its influence."

The lively chatter in the Lions Pride Inn quietly instantly as all eyes were diverted to him in accordance to this mans bold declaration, however irrational it sounded.

It was not one to take lightly.

The mage went to approach King Llane to plead his case, but Callan blocked him with an armored arm on his chest.

Brow raised, inquiringly, King Llane said "Is this him?"

"Mm-hmmm" confirmed Lothar, rounding the table to stand beside his sister holding a cup of ale in his hand.

Remembering his place in society, bowing his head respectfully, the mage said "Your Majesty."

Lothar aimed a reproachful glare at his sister before walking over to his son.

"Dad," said Callan, nodding, rigid.

"Thank you, Sergeant," said Lothar, gruffly, stern. "I can take it from here."

Callan obediently retreated stepping back. The mage took this as a sign he was allowed to speak.

"So, who are you, mage," said King Llane, sharply.

"My name is Khadgar. I am the Guardian novitiate," said the mage.

That certainly didn't grant him any points judging by the looks on everyone's faces.

"I-I was. I renounced my vows," stuttered Khadgar, nervously.

"You mean you're a fugitive," stated Lothar, dryly, skeptically contemptuous.

Insulted, somewhat defensively, Khadgar objected "I'm not hiding."

Lothar pointed a finger at King Llane redirecting the boy's attention back to where it actually belonged.

"Your Majesty, I may have left my training, but I didn't leave my abilities behind," said Khadgar, passionately. "I've sensed something. Dark forces, when it's strong it almost has a smell. Knowing that something so evil was so close I couldn't just ignore it."

There was a sudden onslaught of clattering and shouting from outside the building. It transformed into a large babble of scared voices from other individuals.

"When has this happened?"

"Is this true?"

Callan ran to intercept two soldiers that just entered the inn through the front door.

"What's going on out there," demanded King Llane, on the alert.

"Smoke, Sir," said Callan. "Southeast."

The guards present began to mobilize grabbing their weapons as they simultaneously made for the door.

A Goldshire Guard said "Let's grab our swords!"

"Your Majesty, I urge you to engage the Guardian with all haste," pressed Khadgar.

A Goldshire Officer said "They've reached Elwynn Forest."

"Grand Hamlet is burning!"

It was true. Even from inside the rancid odor of smoke from burning wood and flesh made its way in my some open windows carried by the wind currents.

King Llane and Lothar subtly locked eyes wondering what the right course of action to take next.

While King Llane took counsel below Lothar stood on the second level gazing across Elwynn Forest where Grand Hamlet was. Or what's remaining of it anyhow. The orange-red glow could be seen for miles with billows of smoke floating higher and higher into the air touching the sky. The distant rumbling of the blaze is very distinct.

Lothar waited patiently anticipating his friend and kings decision.

The light footsteps climbing up the stairs in his direction touched Lothar's ears causing him to look away from the scene to see who it is. The visitor is his sister Lady Taria. She too seemed stressed though she was being very successful in concealing it.

"An attack," asked Lady Taria, a slight yet barely audible tremor in her speech. Her fear quickly changed to confusion when she caught the expression on his face. "What?"

Firmly, uncompromising, Lothar said "Stop requesting Callan. Stay out of my business."

Rolling her eyes, gently grazing her fingers over Lothar's arm, Lady Taria said "He wants to follow in his father's footsteps."

Lothar said "My son doesn't need your help. So stop."

"Tread carefully. You talk to your queen," countered Lady Taria, playfully.

Leaning closer to her, smiling slyly thinking himself to be quite clever, Lothar said "You are my sister first."

This sibling conversation was unable to continue progressing further because of King Llane's arrival.

Regarding the pair with grave eyes, King Llane said "When was your last visit to Karazhan?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, not making eye contact, Lothar said "About three years ago."

About the exact time when Princess Lyanna vanished into thin air.

Keeping his composure, King Llane said "And you've had no contact with Medivh since?"

"Not for lack of trying," muttered Lothar.

Lothar had attempted multiple times to communicate with the man, but all had been in vain. He never got a reply back so he didn't bother trying anymore. He didn't see the point of it.

"Well he can't hide from us now," said Llane, somber, pulling off a ring he wore with a winking blue gem holding it out to Lothar. "The Guardian is summoned."

Lothar took the ring.

"Come," said Llane, hurriedly walking down the steps heading for outside gesturing for Khadgar to follow.

The young mage would apparently be accompanying Lothar on this journey.

Putting a palm on his sisters back as he assisted her down the stairs, staring after King Llane, Lothar asked "How is he holding up?"

Aware of the direction Lothar was taking, Lady Taria said "He's…well he's coping as well as can be expected given the circumstances."

Lothar softened considerably when she said that. Of course the tragedy that occurred to the royal family was hard on all of them, but it definitely left a profound effect on King Llane most of all. Elwynn Forest was where they lost track of Lyanna. King Llane had rightly forbidden his family to step foot in those woods. He was scared to death he'd lose them too. Only recently had he just begun to really lighten up on that. Lady Taria had finally persuaded him to take the family on an outing for the first time there in a long while. Which eventually led up to how they were in this place.

For over three years Lyanna had been declared missing King Llane had constantly been steadfast believing his sister was still out there somewhere alive. She simply couldn't find her way home. But now the reality of it after such a long span of time it was starting to kick in.

"Lothar, he's at the point where he can no longer deny how unlikely it is that Lyanna is still alive," said Lady Taria, forlorn.

"No one can," agreed Lothar, rather reluctantly.

The duo was now outside where Callan, King Llane, and Khadgar conversed with each other. Not far off war the gryphon Lothar had ridden to get to the village of Goldshire. This gryphon is a magnificent beast one that Lothar treasured greatly. He'd known this one for a long time so Lothar had a strong bond with this one.

Lothar didn't hesitate easily mounting the gryphons back getting situated into the saddle. Khadgar was far more cautious. The outright fear he exhibited revealed how skittish and unsettled he was.

Motioning behind him in annoyance, Lothar said "Get on."

A bit clumsily Khadgar listened shrinking back when the gryphon screeched at him. As soon as he was on the noble creatures back he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Lothar's waist to remain secure. He didn't know how fast a gryphon could fly at full speed. He was going to find out.

"Good luck," said King Llane.

Lothar nodded at his leader and best friend in farewell.

Kicking his heels into the gryphon's sides they took off into the sky. The gryphon launched vertically on powerful legs making Khadgar tighten his grip exponentially.

Startled, he gasped "Okay."

Lothar rolled his eyes pushing the gryphon to go faster. This is looking to be a long flight.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Boy oh boy they are gonna be surprised when they see Lyanna again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 7**

For days now the Warband had been sending out teams under Blackhand's leadership rounding up the natives of this new land to use as fuel for the fel. Most of the Orc Clans took great enjoyment in terrorizing and sating their natural predators bloodlust on the locals.

Well all clans except for one.

The Frostwolves were disgusted by the conduct of their fellow brothers in arms on this so called "Hunt". They saw absolutely no honor in it especially Durotan.

From atop a hillside overlooking a farming village as chaos ensued was Durotan, Orgrim, and two dozen of his warriors stood watching. Like their chieftain they looked on in detestation and disfavor as others of their kind went about slaughtering livestock, set fires, and chased life forms they knew to be humans all over the land.

While the Frostwolves did exhibit outright revulsion towards these actions and were reluctant to actually participate they wouldn't try to put an end to it.

Outside the numerous huts in wide-open fields golden with grain and gourd vegetables were testament to this. After months of hunger being driven to near starvation the bellies of the Frostwolves were full from access to plenty of brand new sources of game and crops. The one single thing they were missing now is sustenance for the spirit, but this certainly wasn't it. But none of them could risk losing what relief they got out of this.

The roaring of Orc's and the screaming of humans reached the ears of the Frostwolves from where they observed.

"Let me go!"

"My baby!"

"We need them alive!"

The last one came from Blackhand reprimanding one of his warriors for striking down a human that had gone to flee through the fields. He was riding on his wolf below overseeing the proceedings closely.

Durotan's wolf Sharptooth was beside him on the ride. Durotan slowly stoked the thick coat of Sharptooth's gently with one hand and the palm of the other over Server's hilt.

Suddenly a lone Orc broke away from the pack to meet the Frostwolves surging up the hill. It was Blackhand and thrown over his wolf's broad shoulder, tied down to keep from escaping, is a human prisoner. Blackhand had one of his massive hands placed of the young woman's body to keep her from slipping off.

The girl looked very young about Lyanna's age or maybe a bit older. Where Lyanna's hair is as black as ebony this female's hair color is the shade of a bright blonde. Blonde isn't a normal hair color amongst Orc's, but Lyanna had explained to Durotan that it's quite common in this realm. The woman's eyes were blue like Durotan's son and wife. But while theirs was usually gazing at him with a mixture of love, caring, innocence, devotion, and love the difference with hers is that they're filled with utter terror tears streaming down her face as she sobbed.

What really hit Durotan hard in the chest is that this human girl is a mother. In the females arms cradled close to the chest swaddled in a blanket was a baby. The baby didn't make a sound showing how frightened by these big intimidating monster to even cry.

For a second it wasn't just some random human female Durotan was looking at. An image of Lyanna and their unnamed son replaced them temporarily. With this Durotan got a brief glimpse at what Lyanna must've looked like when she'd first been introduced to his race. Silently begging for help as a reflection to what this young mother was doing now as she looked up at him. Unfortunately for her there's nothing Durotan could do without endangering the welfare of his people and family.

"Frostwolves do not join the hunt," said Blackhand, sweeping his eyes over the assembled Frostwolves present.

Blackhand's demand is what broke Durotan out of the revere he'd been in towards the human female.

Patting Sharptooth on the neck, shifting his eyes to regard Blackhand, boldly, Durotan proclaimed "We prefer our enemies armed with an axe, not a child."

"We have been commanded, Durotan," chastised Blackhand, a hint of warning in his undertone. "Respect the old ways."

Durotan growled lowly in this throat, but did not protest. Neither did Orgrim as he looked with a stoic face at his leader and then back to Blackhand.

Softly, under his breath, Blackhand said "There must be a worthy foe somewhere on this dung heap."

Apparently Blackhand is just as fed up as the Frostwolves about not having any appropriately sufficient and satisfactory adversary's to fight. Resettling himself on the back of his mount, jerking on the fur of his wolf in order to steer it to head back down rejoining the pack.

Over his shoulder, Blackhand commanded "Find them all! Try not to kill too many. We need them alive."

With the faintest tinge of shame, quietly, Orgrim said "This is war, my Chieftain."

"No, it isn't," said Durotan, conscious-stricken.

Orgrim studied the humans with a critical brow.

With a large amount of dubiety, he said "How can such a female like Lyanna with a warriors heart come from such a weak and inferior species?"

Personally Durotan was asking himself that same exact controversial argument. It left him wanting. But all he had to do was remember the countless tales Lyanna had told him about her homeland and that skepticism became nonexistent.

Shaking his head solemnly, leaving Orgrim's well-founded question unanswered, Durotan said "Come. We'd best get down there before Blackhand decides to return. We can't have him reporting back to Gul'dan our reluctance to complete the task at hand."

Orgrim nodded in agreement concurring with his friend and chieftain.

Resigning himself as he lead his clansmen down into the village Durotan kept his thoughts solely focused on Lyanna and their baby during this whole ordeal. Perhaps visiting them later would ease any lingering doubts and uncertainty to their cause he still held to mind.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Next chapter we get back to Lyanna. Oh, and trust me when I say something very interesting is going to be happening there. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 8**

It had been a few days now and Drek'Thar had cleared Lyanna out of the danger zone. He deemed her recovered enough to the point where she could leave the family's tent, but was hard pressed to do so. Lyanna is extremely guilt ridden. Gul'dan had been sending out squads of Orc's for days now to round up humans to use to fuel and because of her they knew exactly where to go.

In the timeframe Lyanna had endured as Gul'dan's slave he had forced her to draw maps of Azeroth marking down villages in all of the kingdoms. He and his commanders were especially interested in the spots that contained the most populated areas. Those were the settlements they'd targeted first. Each time the Orc's had returned victorious in their hunts Lyanna could hear the screams of her people as they were herded into pens crowded together like cattle. It sometimes got so intense that Lyanna covered her ears preferring not to listen to them. She couldn't bear what the Orc's were doing and the part she played in this travesty. She was too ashamed to face the people of Azeroth and scared to death that someone would recognize her disregarding the years she's been missing from their hearts and minds.

The Frostwolves had more dignity and honor about it. Each time they returned from one of these excursions she could by the revolted expressions on their faces from the deplorable acts they had to do. The rest of the Warband may thoroughly enjoy it, but the Frostwolves did not.

In the end the decision no longer lay with her. Drek'Thar has put his foot down insisting she leave the tent and take some fresh air. She and the baby both needed it. Draka even went as far as to reassure her that she would accompany them as an escort the entire duration.

So reluctantly Lyanna admitted defeat.

To appease Lyanna in a way Draka agreed for them to stay within the perimeter of the Frostwolves campsite. The majority of the tribe came out to greet Lyanna once they saw her out and about and to get a good look at the baby. In her confinement none of them had been able to visit on Durotan's orders, but that was null and void now. Like the proud new mother that she is Lyanna was all too happy to show her firstborn off to her friends, but, at the same time, she felt a bit of trepidation towards them.

The main reason for this is because of the green hew to her sons skin color a sure sign of the fel infecting his body. The Frostwolves did not approve of the fel they preferred to rely on their own natural ability's and strength. Lyanna feared them rejecting the baby and becoming aggressive toward him which turned out to be far from the case. Instead the baby's clansmen doted on him. This is the first baby that had been born to the clan for a very long time so to them he was everyone's child.

The mothers of young children in the Frostwolves went out of their way to share tips on how to take care of her son that they had used with their own children. Ones who lacked them requested to hold him briefly just to know the feel of a baby in their arms. Lyanna couldn't find it in her heart to deny them this rare pleasure. The males argued back and forth already deciding on what he was going to be when he got older a shaman, hunter, or a warrior. Lyanna had felt obligated to step in before fistfight broke out gently reminding them that next to being Durotan's heir as future chieftain their son is in charge of his own destiny and will decide for himself. That seemed to successfully pacify them.

Lyanna was just permitting some children to play with the baby while she was still holding him when she heard it.

Bloodcurdling screams from young and old could clearly be heard approaching the camp mixed with roars of Orc's. They were getting louder in volume as they were forced further in. Lyanna knew what it was immediately as did the Frostwolves.

The warriors were back with a new haul.

The Frostwolf mothers gathered their children hurrying them inside the tents not wanting them to be exposed to something like this.

Sharing similar sentiments, placing her hands on Lyanna's shoulders to steer her away, Draka murmured "Come on, Lyanna. You don't want to see this."

"No," whispered Lyanna, shaking her head, slowly stepping in the direction she's been avoiding, "…I have to see this."

 **Authors Note:**

… **Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of Durotan. (sighing dreamily)**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothings broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **Today was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 9**

Against objections from her fellow Frostwolves Lyanna made her way to the closed off area of the Warband's camp where the prisoners were being kept in cages. She still held her son tightly in her arms. Draka was persistent trying repeatedly to convince her to turn back the entire way. Lyanna stood firm in her decision. Lyanna continued to tell herself that she had to do this.

It had been so long Since Lyanna had seen one of her own kind. The temptation was so great that she simply couldn't keep herself restrained anymore. Yes, she was concerned about somebody potentially recognizing her, but the reality of the odds on how likely that would be is seriously low. After all it had been over three years since any human had seen her face. There were portraits of her at Stormwind, but those specifically exclusive inside the palace walls. Not many commoners had seen it so that was in her favor.

Also, there was another danger Lyanna needed to be cautious of while doing this. One of the main reasons she stayed away for of fear of how other Orc's might react to her presence there should she choose to go. It could be taken the wrong way and end in violence where someone might become injured or dead. Draka excels as an ample protector, but even she wouldn't be enough against a heavy onslaught from the other clans. They'd be beaten mercilessly before any of their brothers in arms could come to their aid in time.

Lyanna and Draka were going to be required to tread carefully in this. Which is why they were keeping to the shadows in order to avoid being seen.

Fortunately luck was on their side. Having stayed in the shadows no one spotted them slipping past so they remained this way even when the two got the yard with all the multiple cages. They quite successfully reached the target hiding in between two huts for shelter.

Here they watched as Orc's doing absolutely deplorable and heinous things. The color drained from her face heart contracting with terror.

Humans of all ages, both young and old, were being herded in cramp cages filled to the point where some of them were crammed painfully against the bars of their confines. Those that protested their treatment or tried to run for freedom were swiftly apprehended. They were beaten to a pulp tossed in with their fellow prisoners. A couple of the Orc's got carried away unintentionally killing their victims instead. Well maybe the perpetrators did mean to kill them, but realized their error when superiors stalked over to severely reprimand them for it.

Each and every one of the humans was needed alive.

There were a couple of captured humans that as Lyanna observed really hit home for her. Basically they are mothers with very young children. It made her clutch the baby tighter to her chest in a bout of maternal protectiveness. Also, seeing so many of them beaten into submission unwittingly made her recollect her time as a slave in the Horde. It brought back so many terrible memories that her body began to tremble as they flashed before her very eyes. Quite surreptitiously tears streaked down her cheeks.

Seeing the sorry state Lyanna was falling into Draka felt that she had seen enough. It's long past time to removed her friend from this place.

Putting her hands on Lyanna's shoulders, squeezing gently, guiding her away from this deplorable and horrid scenario, Draka said "Come on, Lyanna. You've seen enough."

Lyanna silently concurred. Draka and the others who had objected to her coming here had been correct. That was a very bad idea indeed. So she now trailed beside Draka eyes hollow.

As they were walking the baby could somehow sense his mother's distress. The baby cooed fussing a bit in Lyanna's arms. Snapping herself out of it for the sake of the child Lyanna smiled softly down at him.

Leaning downward to nuzzle her cheek against his head, Lyanna whispered "It's all right. Everything's going to be okay."

Lyanna desperately wished that were so. But now mixed in with all that sadness anger raced through her quicker than a fire in a barn.

Lyanna blatantly ignored the look of pity that Draka sent her.

By the time they got back to the Frostwolf encampment Durotan, Orgrim, and all the other warriors that had done with them earlier had arrived.

Took them long enough.

Durotan and Orgrim were busy conversing with Drek'Thar while everyone else headed off alone or mingled with their own families. What's very telling about them is that none came close to being nearly as gleeful as the other clans. They each bore very grim facial expressions. Obviously they hadn't enjoyed the spectacle of what they'd seen out there.

Orgrim noticed them coming. He tapped on Durotan's shoulder to alert him pointing in the direction of their approach.

Durotan smiled when he saw them getting closer. That smile quickly dispersed transforming into a frown when he saw how upset and condition his beloved was in. Her shoulders sagged, face looked drawn. Any joy carried in the day had been stolen snatched from her. Even Draka did not seem to carry the air she usually would. Draka's jaw is set determinedly, teeth grinding together.

Lyanna's face remained impassive in a somber atmosphere, not slowly once in her stride. Lyanna went over to Durotan falling heavily against his chest. Durotan didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Lyanna knowing something serious is troubling her. Lyanna managed to compose herself during the return walk. Unfortunately as soon as she was safe in Durotan's embrace all that was immediately undone. The glistening tears sticking to lashes that she'd held at bay spilled down her cheeks as sobs wracked through her small frame.

The baby was positioned in between the center of the pair. It's a miracle the end result didn't leave his squashed.

Durotan stroked her hair smoothing the strands as Orgrim questioned Draka on what happened to make Lyanna this wretched. Lyanna informed them everything that transpired, not leaving out a single detail. In the end Draka wasn't the only one to stare at Lyanna in compassion and sympathy.

Durotan had to get Lyanna out of the open away from prying eyes. He sent a request to Drek'Thar one that Lyanna could not hear. The words that passed from their lips were muffled because her face was pressed against his chest.

Durotan tenderly sat her down with their child on the bed of furs in the back of the tent.

"Wait here. I'll be back," he said, softly, exiting the tent.

The baby mewled fidgeting in his swaddling's as he searched for a spot to root. He was hungry. Lyanna bared her breast in order for him to nurse.

That's how Durotan found his family when he came back. He carried a small bowl in one of his hands.

Sitting next to Lyanna, holding the bowl in front of her, Durotan said "I've asked Drek'Thar to create a sleeping draught for you. You need to rest."

"I don't need it," protested Lyanna.

"Yes, you do," persisted Durotan. "There are shadows under your eyes. You have not been sleeping that well and your visit to the prison yard has done nothing to improve this. Lyanna, do this for me."

Visibly deflating in defeat, conceding, Lyanna said "Okay. I'll take it after our son is done with his feed."

Kissing his wife's hair in gratitude, Durotan said "Thank you."

The two of them sat there for a while observing their son as he ate his fill in content. A few minutes went by and Durotan broached a subject he'd been stalling in mentioning to her.

"I'll be leaving again within a fortnight," said Durotan.

"But you just got back," said Lyanna.

Shaking his head, Durotan said "It can't be helped. I leave at first light with a selected group of our warriors."

"But-," objected Lyanna.

Durotan reached for her then, placing a hand on each shoulder, and looked deeply at Lyanna as though willing her some of his strength to help her bear all she has bore witness to. This added to it simply created more burdens weighing on her stress levels.

"Gul'dan has commanded it and with Blackhand as head of the Warband I cannot disobey," said Durotan.

Groaning, Lyanna sighed "Just promise me one thing. Promise me you won't kill anyone unless you have to."

Caressing her cheek with the back of his knuckles, Durotan said "I will try."

The baby then dislodged from her breast coughing a little. He'd drank a bit too much milk at one time. Lyanna whipped the drop of milk that had slithered down his chin and burped him. The baby gurgled snuggling into her for a nap.

That wasn't a bad idea.

"Drink," said Durotan, offering her the sleeping drought.

Lyanna accepted the medicine downing it in one gulp. She then lay down on her back with the baby. Durotan covered them both with a blanket and left them alone as the sleeping draught took affect.

Lyanna allowed it to take her. Maybe Durotan was right. Sleep is the only way she'll heal.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a good Fourth of July!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 10**

It took some time, but Lothar managed to convince Medivh to return with him to Stormwind. Well it certainly carried weight that Medivh couldn't refuse a royal summons. Doing so would ultimately go against his vows as the Guardian.

So Medivh left Karazhan in the care of his faithful aid Moroes departing for Stormwind with both Lothar and Khadgar. But, no, they didn't go using the gryphon Lothar originally flew them there on. Lothar had sent her off ordering her to return to Stormwind. He wasn't worried. She knew the way.

To save precious time Medivh used a spell to transport all three of them there within mere seconds.

At first when they arrived it appeared as if there might be some bad blood between the Guardian and the King. All eyed them closely to see how this meeting would turn out. The last Medivh and King Llane were face to face it did not end well because of the still missing Lyanna.

But they needn't have worried. After a few tense seconds went by King Llane embraced Medivh like one would do a long lost brother. Time had tempered the Kings anger to the point where he no longer held a grudge. Besides his people needed him now. This was not the time for any selfish vendettas. Not like there was one anyhow.

Medivh was quickly updated on the situation. Those mysterious monsters were attacking, destroying, and ransacking villages and people were disappearing along with them. They knew nothing about them. None of the other kingdoms were of any help. All seek the protection of Stormwind yet none trust them enough to tell anything as King Llane would say.

Lothar made the point that they needed prisoners. Even a corpse would yield to them more information than they already knew.

So it was decided that tomorrow a squad would be set out to see if they could find one of these monsters and capture it. A dead body was fine, but one that lived would be even better. That way they could question it. A prisoner was always valued more alive than dead.

Khadgar would be accompanying the squad at Medivh's behest much to Lothar's dismay and annoyance, but it couldn't be helped. They would need this young man's help.

So they all rested for the night conserving their strength. Hopefully tomorrow none of them bit off more than they could chew.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like it. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 11**

By morning an entire squad of soldiers, Lothar, Medivh, Khadgar, and Karos were mobilized. In their minds they were fully prepared having sorcerers there with them for investigation and protection against this fel that Khadgar spoke of.

Also, the group took with them an enormous cage to Elwynn Forest to see if they could capture one of this so called monsters terrorizing the kingdom. They needed a prisoner in order to gain answers. Hopefully they would get at least one with minimal casualties lost if not any.

On this mission it's all or nothing.

A factor that none of them could forget.

As the company rode to and through Elwynn Forest everyone was on edge. The forest was eerily silent. All of the animals were quiet which was suspicious in itself. Sure the birds and other small critters made plenty of noise on the outskirts of the woods, but the further in they got the less and less they heard from them. A definite sign of danger, but they could not turn back.

Lothar was riding at the head of the column so he spotted it all first. He raised a fist to get the company to stop.

"Halt," called a Footman, relaying the order to those in the back.

The horses neighed as hey were stopped in the path.

What once had been a perfectly ordinary broad path through a relatively pleasant and peaceful section of Elwynn now resembled what could only be described as a battlefield. Carts lay scattered everyone, smashed and overturned with their cargo spilled all over the place. Judging by how some of it was positioned a few of the things like linen and wool appeared to have been rummaged through and discarded by who or whatever had attacked these good people. Other cards that appeared to have been carrying food were picked clean with nary a crumb on the ground. Several of the trees had their limbs hacked off or smashed by extremely large weapons.

Lothar dismounted from his steed to look at what he assumed to be blood splattered on some rocks.

As the soldiers got off their horses to make an account of the damage Medivh and Khadgar did their own investigation.

A tree that had sustained the most damage had caught their shared attention.

Medivh went to close to one to examine emerald steam and a green aura from one that had been cut clear down the middle in half.

"It can't be," muttered Medivh, eyes wide underneath the shadow of his hood as he stared at the fel seeping out from the bark.

Underneath the wheel of a wagon was a corpse in the exact same state as one of the recovered bodies in the barracks at Stormwind.

Kneeling to get a closer look at the damage on the body, Khadgar said "Guardian?"

Out of nowhere an enormous hammer flew out from the underbrush. It slammed headlong into a soldier killing him upon impact. The knight's mail and chest was crushed in by it.

Horses whinnied startled as the other members of the company scrambled to locate the source.

"Close ranks," ordered Lothar.

Karos shouted "Watch your backs!"

"Lok'tgar ogar!"

From high up in the sturdy branches of a tree Blackhand dropped directly in the center of the company landing straight onto a knight, flattening him instantly. Blackhand incapacitated another swiftly knocking the man from his horse.

Holding the horse by the neck, Blackhand bellowed "Horde!"

That's the signal.

Time to fight.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this. ;)**

 **We are getting close to a scene that I think you guys will love. Remember…Garona is still wearing Lyanna's ring.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 12**

Battle was joined as chaos erupted.

From about every single direction Orc's burst out of hiding from where they'd been carefully concealed in camouflage awaiting the signal to strike.

Now that they had Blackhand's leeway it's a free for all.

All any of the garrison could do is defend themselves against this barrage of attacks from monstrous creatures like these.

The humans are stuck fighting for their lives, but to the Orcs this is pure sport for them. Especially not that they finally had worthy foes to fight against instead of measly weaklings like those farmers and townspeople they've been gathering.

From his own hiding place Durotan saw how the fight was commencing between their men and the humans. But unlike his comrades his attention was more focused on the Warlock's instead of the soldiers. His eyes diverted to them the very same time Khadgar shouted a spell causing a blast of arcane lightning to shoot from his hand. It struck the Orc charging him full in the chest and sent him flying, most likely now dead.

Khadgar called upon his own magic to manifest an impenetrable shield around him and Medivh. The air shimmered, encasing them in a small, shimmering blue bubble.

Seeing this Durotan charged them only to find he couldn't get through to attack Khadgar when he got near enough for the force field was in his way preventing the remained of his advancement.

Intrigued by this Durotan pressed his hands against the transparent walls of the force field bubble with surprising delicacy as he swept his eyes over the entire thing. Durotan pounded his fist on the blue bubble testing its durability.

Durotan frowned, his brow furrowed in frustration once he realized he couldn't get through and tried again.

Khadgar didn't like that.

"Guardian," shouted Khadgar, voice rising in urgency and panic.

Despite some of their number having falling to the weapons of the humans the Orcs are having a splendid time demonstrated by Blackhand. He easily hefted a squealing warhorse above his head. He hurled the fully grown horse as if it weighed nothing more than a sack of grain into two soldiers. The men died as they were crushed beneath its massive weight.

A female from Blackhand's own Clan, her skin green from the Fel, laughed maniacally at the spectacle.

Rolling his shoulders, flexing muscles, Blackhand released a bellow. This cocky mood Blackhand is in didn't last for very long.

Blackhand went after Lothar after he saw how the human was finding himself on even ground with his own warriors. He went over to deal with him. At one point Blackhand had Lothar on his back and looked quite ready to kill him. Lothar pulled up a new weapon given to him by King Magni at Ironforge.

A boomstick, as they called it in Ironforge.

Lothar immediately discovered the reason why it was declared such a name.

Blackhand made a big mistake when he engulfed the nozzle of the boomstick in a massive palm.

Lothar squeezed the small trigger. The resulting blast extremely deafening and, in regards to Blackhand, devastatingly destructive.

Blackhand staggered backwards, shrieking in agony as he clutched the ruined section of his left arm. Blackhand's entire hand and wrist had been blown to smithereens.

Then Medivh had to go and ruin it for the Orcs just as things were getting good, excluding Blackhand's setback.

Medivh pulled out of the trance he had fallen into while staring at the Fel. He finished the chant he had started. The instant he was done Medivh slammed his hands into the earth. His power seeped in blazing blue lines from him across the battlefield. Each Orc the lines touched met a grizzly fate.

The Orcs who carried the Fel dropped their weapons and started to convulse screaming and gasping for breath. Jagged, spindly fingers of green light leapt from the Orcs and arched straight to Medivh. Their skins paled considerably, muscles atrophying, and one by one they fell. Their withered remains crumbled lifeless onto the ground. All that's left is rotting corpses spread out all over the place.

"The Fel," said Durotan, looking back and forth from the skin of the dying Orcs to his own.

The only reason he is spared is because he didn't carry the Fel in his veins.

This type of scene tempered the resolve of the humans.

"They're all dying!"

"Only the green ones! Kill that big bastard!"

Now the tables had turned giving the humans the advantage in numbers.

Blackhand called a retreat to the survivors to leave for the Warband.

There would be another day.

Durotan was still standing there in shock and disbelief at what had just transpired.

Grabbing Durotan's wrist, snapping him out of it, Orgrim said "Durotan, move!"

Moving with great haste Durotan and Orgrim leapt onto two horses and galloped into the woods. Others that too were still alive followed their example leaving on stolen horses or their own wolves.

Weakened by this ordeal in using so much of his power Medivh immediately teleported back to Karazhan in order to regain the strength and magical prowess that has been diminished. His work is done for now, but this isn't the same thing for the others.

Determined to catch a prisoner Lothar gave chase with a pair of knights. Not before berating Khadgar for losing his horse to one of the creatures.

Khadgar was left alone to examine the bodies of the beasts while the others were more spread out as the members of the garrison left behind tended to the wounded and prepared the dead to be brought back to Stormwind.

Durotan crouched low over the stolen riding beast he'd taken from the humans, his huge hands on its head as he directed its flight away from them. He knew the humans were in pursuit and is adamant about not getting caught or anymore of his own Clansmen to fall at their hands. Already too many lives had been lost at the hands of the warriors and even more by the Warlock. As one of the Chieftain's it is a risk he refused to take.

Durotan detected movement from the corner of his eye, but it wasn't from one of the Smallteeth like he first assumed.

Garona.

The half-breed is linked to a heavy chain, bound to one of the dead that had the Fel pulled out of him. She was struggling to break the chain casting fearful glances in the direction of where the battle had been fought.

If left behind abandoned then Garona would surely perish at the hands of the Smallteeth on her own.

Lyanna would never forgive him if he allowed that to be her fate. Out of love for her and respect to the friendship the two women had for each other Durotan would not let that happen.

Durotan redirected the horses path to Garona, removing Sever from his back.

Seeing him coming Garona ceased her attempts of escape grasping the chains leading to her collar.

The two stared at each other for a few passing moments.

Sever then lived up to its name. He lifted the great war axe and brought it crashing down onto the iron chain.

It broke easily. Garona is no longer bound by it even while still wearing the collar on her neck and shackles at the wrist.

"No," exclaimed Garona, spinning around and running in the direction of where the enemy was coming from.

Durotan watched her go with a grim expression of grave understanding on his face. She would rather perish in the heat of battle instead of returning to the Warband as a slave. Knowing how badly Lyanna had suffered at the hands of Gul'dan when she was with him, Durotan would not deny her this. He could only wish her safe passage in death to the spirits as a true Orc.

Khadgar is completely mesmerized by the state of the creatures body's after the Fel was extracted from them. Similar to the bodies at the barracks there were minimal traces of it now, but the presence of the Fel is certainly more than confirmed. No one can deny it any longer at this point no matter how much they wanted to. Not even the Kirin Tor.

Khadgar began to chant a spell to further his own personal investigation when the sound of rustling in the underbrush behind and the rapid approach of jangling chains switched his focus in the middle of it. Khadgar whirled around with his hands outstretched, fingers splayed.

Garona then came barging out of the thick bushes, skidding to a halt when she saw Khadgar standing there.

Garona growled menacingly launching herself at Khadgar to rip his throat out with her teeth.

Khadgar shoved hard striking her with his spell.

Garona was instantly caught in it now pinned to a nearby tree. Not able to break free Garona snarled down at him.

Unyielding in his focus, Khadgar called "Over here!"

All who heard came at Khadgar's summons with their swords drawn just in case.

Lothar had returned with one of the Frostwolves lying unconscious on the back of a fallen soldiers horse, restrained and unconscious.

Every single one of them now got a good look at the new captive.

"You took it alone," questioned Lothar, appearing slightly impressed by Khadgar's achievement.

Nodding, Khadgar said "Yes."

"Looks like the runt of the litter," teased Lothar, smirking at him.

Khadgar rolled his eyes.

Lothar's leer soon vanished when he noticed something on the female prisoners hand. Handing the reins of the horse holding his own captive to his son Callan he moved to get a better look.

Garona bared her teeth at him in a warning, but Lothar took no heed of this.

Lothar's eyes were locked intently on the ring Garona bore on her finger. More particularly at the insignia and the jewels that were carved and placed onto it. He would recognize this ring anywhere in spite of not having seen it for over three years.

"Dad," said Callan, uncertainty in his voice.

An uneasy paused commenced afterwards.

"Commander," said Varis, head cocked as his own gaze traveled back and forth between his commanding officer and the captive.

Finally, the hostility in his eyes reflecting that in Garona's own, Lothar said "Prepare the prisoners for transport. We're heading back to Stormwind."

King Llane must be informed of this new development. At last after over three long and grueling years they have some kind of sign of Lyanna.

The Princess may still yet be alive.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a good way to begin a brand new year! ;D**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 13**

The procession to Stormwind was long and quiet. Despite the fact the soldiers had achieved their goal and come out of the fight with not one, but two prisoners the mood was dull and somber.

The prisoners are Garona and a seasoned Frostwolf now imprisoned in a mobile barred wagon and secured there in chains. The Frostwolf had fallen behind his brethren and thought to take on those pursuing him alone. That is where he errored. Now he is a prisoner of the enemy, yet a proud one. He would not talk under any circumstances to these Smallteeth.

Neither the Frostwolf nor Garona said anything to each other, just sat there in resigned silence.

This is certainly not how Garona planned it. Once freed by Durotan, Garona had every intention of perishing in the heat of battle. An honorable and noble death for any Orc for receive. Instead Garona is now a prisoner of the enemy forces…and Lyanna's own people.

Thanks to Lyanna's teachings Garona understood the chatter of the soldiers surrounding her, but she would be keeping that piece of information to herself until it well suited her. Besides none of them were really conversing about stuff that's of importance anyhow.

One in particular had caught her curiousity. Although the human had been trying to be rather subtle about it he'd been eyeing her with a fierce intensity for quite some time.

Judging by the look of shock and disbelief that had crossed his face after he spotted the ring gifted to her by Lyanna on her finger Garona had a pretty good idea the reason as to why.

Then after a while the human pulled his gaze from Garona and turned it over to the Frostwolf.

Riding alongside the wagon, seeking answers now that they had someone to properly question, speaking to the Frostwolf, Lothar said "You, what are you? Why do you attack our lands?"

The Frostwolf didn't even grace Lothar with a passing glance. Lothar wouldn't get one either. At least not from the Frostwolf.

Speaking in the humans own language, clear and strong, Garona said "He does not know what you speak."

Spinning around where he was sitting up front next to the driver, excited and astonished, Khadgar said "You speak our language?"

Making a threatening lung for Garona in his change, speaking in Orc tongue, the Frostwolf snarled "Speak another word in their language, Slave, and I will wear your tongue!"

He meant it too.

"What is he saying," demanded Lothar, eyes roving back and forth between her and the Frostwolf.

Not heeding the Frostwolf's warning, Garona said "He does not like that I am speaking to you."

Fury rising with every word spoken, tugging on his chains, the Frostwolf said "I will not warn you again!"

The Frostwolf's attempts to break free from his restraints forced the garrison to stop.

Drawing his sword atop the horse, Lothar said "Tell him to stop."

"You tell him," retorted Garona.

The Frostwolf's tolerance by now had reached its limits.

QA final rush forward by the Frostwolf and the chains snapped free. The Frostwolf charged Garona with as furious cry intent on ending her life for her insolence. Garona retreated as far as she could, but in such a tight space she stood no chance. Garona inhaled in fear of what's to come, eyes wide.

The death Garona expected never came.

Just as the Frostwolf was about to silence Garona for good Lothar impaled him in the throat through the bars. The Frostwolf then dropped to the floor of the wagon, now deceased.

"Your welcome," said Lothar, dryly.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one! ;D**

 **How do you think King Llane is going to react when he sees his sisters ring?**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 14**

As soon as they arrived at Stormwind the body of the now deceased Frostwolf was taken away for an autopsy that is to be done at a later time and Garona was brought before the King.

Here in the throne room Garona stood at its center with King Llane, Lady Taria, Medivh, Khadgar, Karos, Varis, and a host of guardsmen surrounding her.

"Have you a name," asked King Llane.

Normally anyone else caught in Garona's circumstances would've been scared, shaking in their boots. Not her. Garona's spine was erect, demeanor calm. Garona acted like she's neither tamed nor broken to any who gazed upon her.

"You understand our language," said King Llane, descending the steps of the throne to become more at her level. "Again. Have you a name?"

Instead of answering him outright Garona stepped boldly towards him. This garnered the majority of the soldiers in the room to place hands on the hilts of their swords, but King Llane lifted a hand to stay any interference.

Proving those in the room that assumed she meant their monarch harm Garona stroked a hand over the King's tunic, fingering the lion head broaches stitched onto the fabric.

Garona simply ignored the others climbing the steps of the throne.

Trailing his eyes after her, seated on the steps, Lothar answered "Garona. She calls herself Garona."

Garona knelt to investigate one of the life sized golden lions that stood beside the throne, breathing in its scent.

"What kind of being are you," said King Llane, curious, kneeling.

"She seems more like us than those beasts we fought," observed Karos.

Turning towards Karos, Garona corrected "Orc."

"Orc? Is that what you are, or the beast in the cage was," said King Llane, grabbing onto the opening of a possible way in.

Garona stood turning around to face King Llane.

"I know every race in the Seven Kingdoms. I've never heard of 'Orc'. Show me where you come from," said King Llane, pointing upwards.

Here the ceiling where a detailed map of all Azeroth is painted. A couple of patches remained blank, those are of yet unknown. King Llane wished to know if her kind originated from one of those.

Shaking her head, frowning, Garona said "This is not Orc world. Orc world is dead." She then aimed a proud smirk at them. "Orcs take this world now."

"Not from this world," mused King Llane.

Speaking for the first time since this interrogation began, barely above a whisper, Medivh said "How did you get here?"

Moving around King Llane to get nearer to Medivh, head cocked, Garona said "The Great Gate. Deep in ground, into magic brought us here."

Unable to contain himself any longer, Khadgar said "But how did you learn our language?"

Turning her gaze onto him, vague, Garona said "Orc accept prisoner as gift from the Gate. I learn from her and those new."

"Prisoners? Our people," said King Llane, alarmed. "Are they alive?"

"Yes. Many," said Garona.

"Why," said Khadgar, just as worried as the King.

Lifting her chin proudly, Garona said "To feed the Gate. To bring the Horde. To take your world."

"You'll take us to them," said Lothar.

That wasn't a request.

Sensing that's his point, Garona said "No."

Okay. Lothar needs to try a different approach.

"You'll take us to them, or you'll end up like your friend in the cage," threatened Lothar.

Unaffected by his threats, kneeling beside him on the step, getting straight into Lothar's face, Garona murmured "You think you are fearsome? Orc children have pets more fearsome than you."

No one disputed that even though they didn't know anything about it.

Stepping in as a mediator to prevent in bloodshed in the throne room, King Llane said "We are not trying to be fearsome, Garona. We are trying to protect our people. Our families. If you help us, I give you my oath. You will have your freedom."

Garona released a soft bought of laughter.

Smiling at King Llane, a knowing glint in her eye, Garona said "She told me you'd probably say that if we ever crossed paths."

Brow furrowed in confusion at Garona's emphasis on 'she', King Llane said "She?"

Something in the way Garona said this irked Lothar. Time for him to show his friend why he brought this one particular Orc here.

"Llane," said Lothar, drawing King Llane's focus onto him, "there's something else."

"What is it," said King Llane.

Faster than Garona was able to pull away Lothar grabbed her wrist. He slid the ring off of her finger, tossing it to King Llane. Garona snarled at him for that, but he had a tight grip on her so she cannot retaliate.

King Llane caught the piece of jewelry in his hand looking at Lothar in puzzlement. He then opened his fist to inspect what Lothar wanted him to see. King Llane instantly froze, easily recognizing the ring the same as Lothar did in the forest.

"Llane," said Lady Taria concerned.

King Llane did not speak or even move. Those in the room exchanged anxious and nervous looks upon seeing their King like this. Lady Taria went over to him to see what put her husband in such a state.

When she saw the ring Lady Taria gasped bringing a hand up to her mouth.

She said "Impossible."

"Where did you find this," breathed King Llane, composure deeply shaken.

Nodding his head towards Garona, Lothar said "She was wearing it in the forest."

The objective in the room did a complete flip.

"Release her," said King Llane.

Reluctant to do so Lothar complied.

Garona snarled at him one last time before moving back to the center of the room.

Meeting her there, holding the ring up to eyelevel, King Llane said "Where did you get this?"

"Why do you want to know," countered Garona.

Releasing an unsteady exhale, King Llane said "I gave this ring to my sister on her eighteenth name day when she came of age. No one has seen or heard anything about her since her disappearance in all this time. Now tell me. How did you acquire this and by who?"

Garona scanned her eyes over the room and those inside it as they regarded her, pinning her with hard stares. She's totally unbothered by them all simply walking around the room at a safe distance in a slow pace.

Pointing to each person individually as she spoke their names one by one, Garona said "Taria, Varis, Lothar, Karos, Llane, Medivh…She talked about all a lot, told stories about each and every one of you along with so many more. Even drew your faces from memory in the dirt. So full of detail and life that it wasn't hard to place your faces. Maybe it was a little at first considering how much time has passed in between here and now. You, Chieftain, she spoke about often. Out of all the people deprived from her she missed you the most, still does. She and I spent a lot of time together after she was handed to our leader Gul'dan as a gift. A sample of what your world had to offer my kind. So I know she has very high hopes of seeing you again even with how bad things are probably going to get now."

A nasty burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, under careful controlled restraint, King Llane "This 'she' you speak of…what is her name?"

Looking directly into King Llane's eyes, Garona said "Lyanna."

 **Authors Note:**

 **And there it is. So we finally got to it. King Llane has learned his sister is alive, but in the clutches of what he and the others see as their enemy.**

 **What direction do you guys think the people of Stormwind will take from here in regards to all these new bits of information?**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 15**

After what Garona already told them she was immediately put through an interrogation. The only thing she really gave up is the location where this Orc army is hiding.

The Black Morass.

While this was good the real information they were trying to get is more data on Lyanna. Much to their dismay Garona refused to divulge anything further on the subject of her. So Garona was escorted down to the King's private prison leaving the others to converse over what they had learned this day.

King Llane and Lady Taria had already excused themselves leaving Lothar, Varis, Karos and a couple of others behind.

Stroking a hand over the tip of his beard in contemplation, Lothar said "The Black Morass."

Skeptical, Varis said "You believe her?"

No, not really. But then again what else did they really have to go on?

"It's all we have to go on. What do you think," said Lothar, blunt, wishing to know their own opinions on the very current matter at hand right now.

"You can hide an army in there," conceded Karos, grudgingly.

"Or lose one," countered Varis.

Arms crossed, nonchalant, Lothar said "Lets see if this, uh…Orc can be trusted. We leave at dawn."

"Sir, do you think what she said about the lost princess is true," ventured Varis.

Face hardening at the mention of her, Lothar said "If Garona speaks true then we'll see. If not and it's a trap then her life is forfeit."

Karos and Varis bowed, leaving with the guardsmen that remained.

This left Medivh and Lothar alone together. Better for Lothar since he has an axe to grind with the former.

Answering the question Lothar intends to ask before it's even spoken, Medivh said "I won't be going with you."

Grinding his teeth in frustration, Lothar challenged "You don't think it's useful to see the enemy firsthand?"

"I have things to attend to," said Medivh, tiredly, eyes cast downward as he's walking slowly towards the doors. "One of them being this sorcerer the King's new guest mentioned."

"The one she said handed Lyanna over to the enemy in slavery," said Lothar.

Nodding, Medivh said "If it really is a sorcerer that kidnapped the Princess then he poses a great risk. Whoever it is might not have only sold her to these Orcs, but he or she may have cleared the way for them to come here. They must be dealt with swiftly before they can do any more harm to Azeroth."

Lothar isn't about to let him off the hook so easy.

"What happened to you today," said Lothar, an accusatory tone to his voice.

Medivh is a powerful sorcerer, he could've easily decimated all of those Orc's in the forest with barely a flick of the wrist or whipped most of them out earlier. Instead he merely stood there frozen as he stared at traces of the Fel.

Medivh is lying through his teeth and Lothar knows it.

Impassive, Medivh disagreed "I was studying our foe."

"If it weren't for the kind you'd be studying the edge of an axe," countered Lothar.

Shrugging, Medivh said "You should take him with you then. He's more powerful than you think."

As Medivh continued walking away Lothar is left with far more questions than answers from this convenient little chat.

At the Black Morass Durotan had different troubles to contend with inside the Warband.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one. ;D**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 16**

All of the tribal chieftain's were summoned to Gul'dan's personal hut in light of the aftermath of today's raid.

Durotan and Orgrim are the last ones to arrive. As they entered the hut that's already filled to bursting with the other chieftain's and their own second in commands they could hear Gul'dan cruelly berating Blackhand at its center.

The once proud Warchief was on his knees spent before Gul'dan. It's more than clear that the damage he's sustained during the earlier skirmish was still taking its tool on him. He's obviously fatigued barely able to remain upright and sweat covering the majority of his body in a bright sheen. It's amazing how he's even conscious after this long under the stress.

Combating Lyanna's people has proven more of a challenge than anyone expected. Their warriors have proven to be something to contend with.

"Fearsome Blackhand, Warchief of the Horde. You have allowed the small-teeth to kill your warriors. Worse, you've shamed your people by running from an enemy," scorned Gul'dan with disdain.

Blackhand remains silent, not uttering a single syllable to speak.

"Are you too weak to talk, Destroyer," sneered Gul'dan, coldly.

Durotan definitely feels sympathy for Blackhand's situation, despite his treatment of Lyanna. Blackhand is a proud and noble warrior and leader. To see him reduced to this pathetic state over something he couldn't control is sickening.

"The Horde has no use for weakness. You know the penalty," said Gul'dan.

Blackhand staggered to his feet shuffling forward to the green braxier that is alight with the Fel.

"Death," declared Gul'dan.

Blackhand extended his mangled hand over the flames, shoving the limb deep into the glowing embers. In an instant the Feld began to eat alive the flesh, bone, and muscle, rapidly crawling up the length of his arm where it would eat away the rest of his body until there's nothing left.

Blackhand did not cry out. He may have failed on the battlefield, but he will not disgrace his Clan further by acting in shame. He'll take and face his death with dignity.

The other chieftain's chanted during this ritual. No one would interfere. It is their way.

It may be their tradition, but not the Frostwolves.

Durotan can't tolerate standing on the sidelines watching this any longer. If no other Orc will come to Blackhand's defense then he would.

No more!

Durotan lifted Server in his hand and swung it down slicing clean through Blackhand's arm at the elbow. The green limb crumbled into scorched chunks in the dirt.

Blackhand collapsed to his knees as the other Orc's in the hut rounded on Durotan and Orgrim.

Hefting his hammer in a threatening manner, blocking Durotan from them with his own body, Orgrim stood at the ready to bash some heads.

Raising a hand, Gul'dan said "Don't."

The chieftain's and their right hands obeyed. Gul'dan then rounded on Durotan.

Fixing his glowing green eyes on Durotan, Gul'dan demanded "You dare interrupt this judgment?"

"We fought hard. Their warlock used your Fel against us," shouted Durotan, furious.

"Only I can control the Fel," said Gul'dan, the green flames flaring to new life at the level of his own anger.

The majority of the Orc's growled cringing away from it. Durotan did not shrink away, but took a slight step backwards.

Regaining control, Gul'dan said "I see you and your men have survived. Perhaps Blackhand kept you safely away from the battlefield. Maybe he knows you're weak, too. The Slave has turned you soft."

Such a false accusation caused Orgrim to surge forward appearing like he's going to strike Gul'dan for that remark on both Durotan and Lyanna's behalf. Durotan put a hand on his friends' chest halting his advance waylaying any damage.

Eyebrows lifting, at the gesture, Gul'dan said "Do you wish to challenge me, little chieftain?"

All eyes are now locked on Durotan and Orgrim. The others closing in around them prepared for a fight.

Igniting one now would not be wise.

Retracting carefully, Durotan said "I do not question, Gul'dan. But the Fel is born of death. It must have a price.

"A price paid in lives taken," breathed Gul'dan, laughing gruffly.

After all that what Durotan needs the most right now is to spend some much earned and desired time with his family. The perfect remedy to take his mind off all the stuff that went on today.

Later on as Durotan walked through the Frostwolf encampment to get to his family's hut others of the Frostwolf clan waved and called out to him in greeting. He returned them halfheartedly. There's a lot weighing on his mind now.

As the hut came within view Durotan could hear a lovely melody coming from within the confines. Slowly he peered inside the crack.

Lyanna is rocking their son in her arms, singing him a lullaby in an effort to get him to sleep after he'd drank his fill of milk.

 _._

 _Days in the sun_

 _When your life has barely begun_

 _Not until my whole life is done_

 _Could I ever leave you…_

 _._

The baby cooed at his mother gurgling all smiles at Lyanna waving fat fists in the air. Lyanna took one into teeny tiny fist in her hand to kiss the feather soft skin.

"You are my Handsome Little Prince," said Lyanna, nuzzling his cheek with her own.

The baby giggled in response.

Lyanna laughed finally spotting Durotan in the flap opening of their tent.

"My Love," she greeted, "welcome home."

Durotan smiled back, lacking joy.

The smile vanished from Lyanna's face.

Durotan sighed turning his back to them to sit in front of the roaring fire that Lyanna already prepared, staring into the flames. Much has happened to day, leaving a lot to think over.

Believing one thing can cure Durotan of this melancholy and ominous mood, approaching him, Lyanna said "Will you hold your son?"

Quality time with their son may suppress whatever is troubling him.

Durotan accepted the tiny bundle in a massive palm, unwrapping some swaddling to allow the infant more free movement as Lyanna sat beside him. The baby cooed happily as Durotan gently stroked the back of a knuckle over the child's cheek. Durotan bounced him a little causing even more happy sounds to come from the baby.

Looking at him now Durotan can tell the features shared between the baby and his parents. The boy resembles Durotan greatly yet there are characteristics belonging to his mother. Those bright and blue eyes made Durotan unable to avert his gaze.

Warm, soft, and confident, lying her head against his broad shoulder, Lyanna proclaimed "He will be a great chieftain. Like his father. A born leader."

"I was no leader today," murmured Durotan, sadly.

Durotan then growled low wrinkling his nose playfully at the baby. The boy latched onto one of his fathers tusks with a small fingers. He then grunted at Durotan.

Smiling, Lyanna said "He challenges you already."

Durotan chuckled.

"What's on your mind, Durotan," said Lyanna.

Solemn, Durotan said "If Gul'dan can infect one as innocent as him, what chance do the rest of us have? Whatever happens…"

Durotan couldn't finish.

That's all right. Durotan and Lyanna don't need words.

Kissing Durotan, Lyanna whispered "Whatever happens."

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one! ;D**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running past the prologue I already have up soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Lyanna.**

 **The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 17**

Reluctantly dragging his attention away from their precious son, Durotan said "Garona is gone."

"What," said Lyanna, stunned.

All at once multiple scenarios played out in her head. She knew Garona had been present during the raid that Durotan had been on, but not the outcome of what happened to her. So Lyanna has no clue which ones he could be talking about right now.

"Is she dead," she whispered, eyes wide.

Did Garona escape, captured, or is she dead from the fight?

The last one of the three options is the one she's dreading to hear. Just thinking about it makes Lyanna sick to her stomach.

Much to her relief it wasn't the latter thanks to Durotan's clarification when he saw the flash of fear on her face.

Shaking his head, passing the fussing infant back into her waiting arms, Durotan assured "No. I cut her chains and tried to get her to come with me, but she fled into the forest towards the enemy. She either escaped of her own volition or was captured."

The tension immediately left Lyanna's body, shoulders sagging forward in relief. If Garona was captured that could only mean good things for her especially since she is still wearing the ring Lyanna gave her. Lyanna knows this for a fact along with that Garona won't be put to death the very second she was captured.

Llane and all the others in the Court would probably hound Garona for answers on how she got it. Knowing Garona she's probably told them as much as she can by now. Which means that Llane may know she's still alive, but in the enemy camp.

Right know Lyanna has a lot of mixed feelings about that she hasn't quite figured how to properly handle as of yet.

"How well do you think she'll be received among your people," said Durotan.

Shrugging, kissing their child's tiny fist, Lyanna said "Not sure. As long as they see her wearing my ring then she should be fine. No doubt my brother will keep her alive to get answers and ensure she's well treated."

"That's good to hear," said Durotan, nodding.

Durotan's stomach rumbled causing Lyanna to smile at her big tough husband.

"I saved you some dinner. Draka brought down a buck earlier today while you were gone," said Lyanna, motioning towards the leg cooking over the fire.

Durotan had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had failed to notice it.

Grateful for the meat, Durotan said "Thank you."

Durotan then dug into it with gusto savoring the taste while Lyanna worked to settle down their son to sleep for the evening.

Elsewhere in Azeroth another is stuck in an entirely different setting.

Cold was the night as Garona is down contained in the Kings personal dungeons. Having lived in a southern climate for the majority of her life Garona isn't used to this. But she knows there is no point in complaining about it. There won't be an answer.

Down in her lonely and open cell into the center of the airy prison the light of the full moon shone down onto her. Garona pants pacing restlessly in the space. While she was a slave under Gul'dan's control in the Horde she was never really confined for long periods of time like this. Also, she's very stressed out that the Humans took Lyanna's ring from her. She tried to demand it back, but they refused. Made Garona feel terrible that she lost it after promising Lyanna she'd take care of it. Jaw clenched in anger and worry Garona doesn't know what she's going to do about that.

A visitor is concealed in the shadows watching her quite unsuccessfully in her opinion.

"I see you," she said, outing him.

Medivh then stepped into the moonlight slowly circling the cage, speaking to Garona.

"This Gate…who shoed it to Gul'dan," inquired Medivh. "Who led him to Azeroth? You said it is the same sorcerer that stole our Princess, correct?"

Nodding, Garona said "Yes. Gul'dan never called him by name. Only saying he is a demon.

"Did you see him," asked Medivh.

Eyes flickering to the torchlight in remembrance of that meeting, Garona said "Not the face, but the voice. Like fire and ash."

Now standing in front of Garona face to face Medivh appeared to be about to get into more questions when they were interrupted.

The creak of metal at the barred door on the far end of the prison drew Garona's eye temporarily as it announced someone coming. When she looked back Medivh had just vanished. In its place was now a raven that flew out from the whole above. This left Garona staring after Medivh in wonderment at this display of sorcery. So hard to fathom. Shaking it off Garona mentally scolds herself for allowing even that tiny of a slip.

Queen Taria along with a servant girl have come each carrying something in their arms, but they weren't alone. Lothar is with them.

Remaining at the door, Lothar said "I'll be right here, if you need me."

Queen Taria smiles nodding at her brother in thanks.

The guard present unlocked and opened the door to Garona's cell. He then backed away to allow them some space mirroring the position Lothar has just in case there's trouble from this encounter.

Inclining her head in Lothar's direction, glaring daggers at him, Garona said "Your mate, I could kill you before he even reaches me."

Laughing softly in amusement, Queen Taria said "Lothar? He is my brother. The King is my mate."

"You are the chieftain's wife then," said Garona, clarifying this is true or not.

"I suppose so," said Queen Taria.

Stepping closer until she less than a foot away from Lady Taria, Garona proclaims "Then killing you would bring me even greater honor."

"Not among my kind," disagreed Lady Taria, remaining calm without a trace of fear in her voice, facial expression not giving anything away. She then signaled to the girl that accompanied her. The young lady now walks passed Garona to place the bundle of furs on the lone cot in the cell. "It's a cold night. I thought you might use these."

The servant girl was fast to leave, but Lady Taria holds her ground. She sets the tray she brought down and pours Garona a hot drink. She then offers it to her.

"It will warm you," said Lady Taria.

Accepting the drink Garona took a cautious sniff and then a sip. Within a few seconds she had drank all of it. Lady Taria wasn't lying. She's so thirsty and in need of the nourishment its giving Garona didn't even acknowledge the hot temperature.

Smiling at Garona's satisfaction, Lady Taria said "More of our villages burnt tonight. One of them is the village of my birth. I cannot imagine what horrors you have been through, Garona. But this doesn't need to happen. We have had peace in these lands for many years now. Peace between races from all over the world."

Garona set the cup of tea aside now going over to inspect the furs, touching and smelling them.

In the moonlight Lady Taria noticed something she didn't really see before in the darkness.

Warily, extending a hand to touch the steel color on Garona's neck, Lady Taria said "What is-."

In an instant Garona reacted, spinning around. She released a low growl from deep within her throat. A warning glittered in her eyes dark gaze. In doing so Lady Taria finally got a good look at the chains and manacles binding her.

Lightly tracing her fingers to her own throat in horror and revulsion, Lady Taria said "I can have it removed." The tension in the room is thick as stone. It's up to Lady Taria to mend it to build more crucial trust. "There is a life here for you, Garona. With us. A life of freedom if you want it." Now for the second reason she came down here. "But in exchange we would like something small in return."

Garona aims an incredulous look at Lady Taria, showing her she's not stupid.

"You wish to know how Lyanna fares," said Garona, blunt.

"Yes," said Lady Taria. "Our King is very anxious for his sister. Ever since she disappeared Llane has not stopped searching for her. He longs to see her, to know she is all right."

Arms crossed, delivering an ultimatum, Garona said "I'll answer some of your questions, when you return what she freely gave me."

Before Garona was even done with speaking that sentence Lady Taria held the ring in front of her eyes. She dropped it into Garona's waiting hand.

Garona put the ring back onto her finger. She wrapped a hand around it, shutting her eyes in solace.

Ready to cooperate now that Garona has gotten what she wanted from them, Garona said "What would you like to know?"

Lady Taria smiles gently.

It's a good thing Garona showed restraint since she would've been killed by the new weapon from the Dwarves that's hidden behind his back if done otherwise.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one and had a Happy Easter! ;D**

 **Sorry for the long wait you had to endure over this. As you can probably tell by the multiple alerts you received lately about my story's I've been pretty busy lately. Adding new stories, finishing old ones, and updating new chapters to different literary works of mine.**

 **But I'm back now. I've been meaning to get a new chapter for this one up for a while. And now I've finally done it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 18**

After the encounter with Garona in the dungeons Lady Taria made a beeline for where she knew her husband would be waiting for her on a terrace attached to the back of the throne room.

King Llane has his back towards the door with his hands on the banister staring out overlooking the city with the multiple lights from torches radiating in the darkness.

Upon Lady Taria's entry he turned around to face her.

Removing the hood of her cloak, Lady Taria said "She will take Lothar to their camp…Poor creature."

Grateful, gazing tenderly into his wife's eyes, King Llane said "Thank you."

"You were right. A woman's hand was needed," said Lady Taria, tracing a hand over his chest.

Taking her hand in his, conspiringly, King Llane said "I know of none better."

Lady Taria kisses the back of his knuckles lovingly.

Expression turning grim, King Llane said "Did this Garona give you any information on Lyanna?"

Nodding, Lady Taria said "Yes."

"And," pressed King Llane, eager.

"From what Garona has told me Lyanna started off as a slave to this Gul'dan and then handed off as a gift to one of the Orc Clans. I think the she said they go by Frostwolves. They freed her and…Llane, Lyanna ended up married to their Chieftain," said Lady Taria.

Stock still at this bit of news, shutting his eyes in guilt and shame for not being there to protect Lyanna when she needed him most, King Llane said "You're sure that's what you heard from her?"

"Yes, there's no mistaking what Garona said," confirms Lady Taria, softly, sympathetic to what must be going through her husbands mind right now.

"Did Garona say how Lyanna is treated there with these Frostwolves," said King Llane.

Lady Taria said "Nothing else was bad. She said that Lyanna is treated well among them, held in high esteem and reverence. Lyanna and the Frostwolf Chiefain are very much in love. Whoever this Frostwolf Chieftain is he's taken good care of and loves your sister very much."

"That has yet to be decided," said King Llane, somber.

King Llane refuses to believe that until he has seen Lyanna alive and well with his own eyes.

"Hopefully this scouting trip will give us more answers you seek," said Lady Taria.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did writing it for you. ;D**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

 **I need your shared opinions.**

 **In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

 **Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl.**

 **So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think?**

 **Should I do it?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Lyanna and the alterations she brings to the storyline plot as time goes on.**

 **The Forgotten Chieftain's Wife Chapter 19**

The scouting party set out at dawn. This group consists of Lothar, Garona, Khadgar, Karos, and Varis riding horses.

Despite Garona knowing the location of the Warband she still has a long way to go before she's trusted fully so she's still under heavy guard by these men. Lothar is leading the way, but Garona will give insight when asked. There's a severe level of distrust here that can possibly become troublesome, not rhetorically speaking.

Truthfully the group is making very good time, but Garona warned that approaching the Warband when it's dark could very well be a death sentence if they don't know what to expect. So Lothar reluctantly gave leave to make camp for the night.

Unloading a pack from his horse, Lothar said "Bookworm. Take the first watch."

Kind of irked by Lothar's continued use of offensive nicknames for him, Khadgar corrected "Respectfully, Commander, my name is Khadgar."

Pressing a hand to his chest in a mock horror display, Lothar smirked "My apologies, Khadgar. I thought we bonded when I didn't put you in a prison cell for breaking into the royal barracks. Now take the first watch."

Khadgar is very tempted to permanently change Lothar into a toad. One more snarky remark and that'll actually become a reality.

The five of them settled down for the evening. As Karos and Varis got some shut eye Lothar, Khadgar, and Garona remained awake. The only noise is from the crackling fire and Lothar chowing down on a chicken leg. Garona tried to settle down into slumber, but there's a lot weighing down on her mind. It's extremely difficult for her. So right now she's simply lying there in her bedroll playing with the tusk hanging from a thin cord around her neck.

Every once in a while Khadgar's eyes would occasionally travel rather shyly in Garona's direction. He thought he was being discreet, but turns out he wasn't even close.

Amused yet slightly cynical, Lothar said "Well at least you're not reading."

That's what Khadgar had been doing with his nose stuck in a book doing research during the entire ride up to this point.

Garona's about to make this a whole lot more embarrassing for him.

Scrolling her eyes assessing over Khadgar, Garona announced "He wishes to lie with me."

Khadgar instantly cringed, cheeks flushing exponentially.

Discombobulated, Khadgar stuttered "I-I beg your pardon?"

"You would be injured," said Garona, matter-of-factly, tone of voice critical of his less than impressive physical stature compared to these soldiers and Orcs.

"I don't want to lie with you," said Khadgar, getting flustered.

Lothar was swinging his head back and forth between them muffling laugher and using the chicken leg to smother a grin.

Shrugging, judgmental, Garona said "Good. You would not be an effective mate."

Unable to contain his mirth any longer thanks to this refreshing diversion to their journey Lothar released a snort into his food.

Garona didn't find it so sporting. Turns out she's taking this quite serious.

"Why do you laugh? I cannot see how you can survive such a thing," said Garona, making it Khadgar's turn to snicker. "No muscle to protect you. Brittle bones that break."

"You don't look that different to us. How did you survive," asked Lothar, curious.

Careful, cool, and reminiscent, Garona confessed "Broken bones heal stronger. Mine are very strong."

The implication there hidden in the symbolism lying in the metaphor is undeniable.

Shamefaced, Lothar said "I'm sorry."

"Do not be. My name…Garona…it means 'cursed' in Orc," explained Garona, softly. "My mother was burned alive for giving birth to me."

Fists clenched in anger at such an injustice done to someone who hadn't really done anything justifiable to earn this fate, Lothar said "They kept you alive, though."

"Gul'dan did," admits Garona, rolling the tusk over him her palm so they can see it better in the glittering radiant firelight. "He gave me her tusk. To remember her. Among my kind the tusks of Orcs that have passed on into the next plane are worn by their descendants so the fallen spirits can be with us for guidance and wisdom. A tradition passed on since the beginning of Orc history."

Well since they were all bearing their souls to each other Khadgar might as well join in.

Fiddling absentmindedly with his fingers in discomfort, Khadgar said "My parents gave me to the Kirin Tor when I was six years old. That was the last time I saw them. Or, uh…or any of my brothers and sisters. It brings a family honor to offer a child to the Kirin Tor. To have their son taken up to the floating city of Dalaran and be trained by the most powerful mages in the land. Less so, than to have them run away."

Meaning he brought great dishonor to his family. Even if he now knew where they are there's no way he could go back. The disappointment in their eyes would've been unbearable.

Whatever lingering scorn Lothar has for the kid evaporates after hearing his story.

"Well, that was cheerful," he said, quietly. He's about to pack it in for the night when a thought struck him. "Garona, what you said about bones. How are Lyanna's?"

Expression on her face growing darker, Garona said "Lyanna's…are much stronger."

That's encouraging.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **Authors Note:**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


End file.
